The Fourth Year:Black Innocence
by VanguardXIII-2
Summary: Harry enters his fourth year at Hogwarts but the Triwizard cup is not taking place this year. Instead Harry is on a mission to save his Godfather Sirius Black by proving his innocence. Harry along with his friends, family and teachers will stop at nothing to prove to everyone that Sirius is not a muderer. And with a few surprises for Harry as he learns more about his family. HP/FD.
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Year: Black Innocence

Chapter 1: New Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. JK Rowling is the creator and owner. I'm just borrowing her story for fun. I make no profit from this story.**

Foreword

Hello this is my first Harry Potter fic and this is not at all going to follow canon. Well not right away anyways. As the title says this is going to be in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Now having said that this is not going to be a story of the Tri-wizard tournament. This is going to be a slightly normal year for Harry, well maybe. This story is about Harry and Dumbledore clearing Sirius' name.

Having said that it will take a long time for that to happen. Also everything before fourth year happened. I am talking about the canon stories. The Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and the Prisoner of Azkaban all happened before this story and will be referred to and talked about. So if you have not read the books there will be some spoilers. Just a heads up. Now enjoy the story and if people skipped this then you maybe a bit lost and came back to read this. Now don't you feel silly.

Also (just to add) this story has violence and gory scenes. What good book and movie doesn't? So you are warned and the rating is T to maybe M. It all depends on what you're comfortable with but I think it will be mostly be T in my opinion. If a scene is very nasty I will give the heads up.

Now go ahead read the story and enjoy. Feed back is always welcomed. I like to know what people like to help make the story better.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was getting dark in Little Whinging and a dark haired teen walked down the street heading for his home. Well you could call it a home but Harry called it hell. Harry Potter reluctantly walked towards number four Private drive. His third year at Hogwarts had ended only a few days ago and Harry already missed the castle. He also missed his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius had asked Harry to live with him and Harry loved the idea. Now however that seemed a dream due to the aurors still hunting him down. He had gotten a letter on the train and yesterday saying that Sirius was working on a way for him to escape.

He stood at the end of the driveway. The hot summer air ended up making his clothes stick to him. The stars were starting to come out and he watched for a moment. He looked down at the house again. Light was shining from behind the curtains and Harry knew that his relatives were still awake. That was a good thing and a bad thing. Good that he was not locked out of the house but bad when he came in so late. Still he sighed and headed in. He quietly opened and closed the door. The hinges were well oiled and he made it to the second step on the stairs until he heard his name called.

He stood still a moment and looked longingly up the stairs. His room but a few yards away, his hideaway from them.

"Harry?" again his name was called but it was gentle and did not sound like Vernon. Yet it was a man's voice. Harry's mind raced for a second. Only people like him would come looking for him as the neighbourhood all but ignored him. He stepped back onto the main floor. He made his way down the hall to the sitting room. All the while drawing his wand.

He glanced in and saw the Dursleys all huddled around Vernon's favourite chair. Vernon was seated with Petunia hovering slightly behind him on his left side. Dudley was cowering on the floor to his father's right. They did not notice him standing in the doorway but looked to the couch near the front of the house. Harry knew someone was there and took a breath before entering the room with his wand ready.

He was met by a pair of bright blue eyes that smiled at him. "Hello, Harry." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Professor?" Harry was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to get you, Harry. Unfortunately you were not here. So I have been enjoying the company of your relatives till your return." the old man smiled again.

"Came to get me?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes. Sirius and myself felt it would be in your best interests if you were to leave this place." Dumbledore said in a polite voice but the anger behind it was present.

"Will I be able to see Sirius soon? Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes. Mr Black is safe right now and you'll-"

"Wait a minute!" Vernon shouted and drowned out Dumbledore, "Are you talking about Sirius Black? The man all over the TV this year!"

"Ah Harry hasn't told you. Yes we are talking about him."

"I thought you were taking him to his godfather! Not some mass murderer!"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"I can't be associated with people like HIM!" Vernon bellowed.

"Hope that you don't Mr. Dursley, because if he ever finds out how you treated Harry he will become a murderer."

Vernon should have stopped but," What do you mean will? We have treated Harry fine!"

Harry felt it. His rage and anger grew again like when he blew up Marge. He was about to unleash it on his uncle but he felt the pressure being pushed down by something else.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and could feel the magic coming off him like waves. The old man was scary. He stood up and approached the Dursleys. He towered over them.

"Sirius Black is not a murderer but if and when he finds out how you treated Harry here he will kill you! I'm finding it hard not to kill you myself." his voice was like thunder as the room shook like in an earth quake. The lights flickered and flashed, making Dumbledore even more frightening and powerful. The Dursleys were trying to sink through the floor.

He moved away from them and retook his seat and patted beside him for Harry to join him. Harry sat down looking at his headmaster in a different light. He realised why Voldemort was scared of him but just as fast as the dark wizard persona appeared it was gone and the usual kind man was there.

Dumbledore smiled at him again and completely ignored the Dursleys. "Now, Harry. I have just gotten word from Sirius and he had a few, let us say interesting things to say about you." Harry raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Dumbledore continued," Nothing bad I can a sure you. Most of them, if true, will help you greatly. Now the first thing is with Sirius out of Azkaban he wrote a few letters to the goblins at Gringotts. Apparently he is good friends with their king which is a rare thing. Anyways having sent letters to the goblins he has learned that they have a copy of your parents will."

Harry was stunned to say the least. His parents left a will! "Why didn't I see it sooner?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Well according to wizarding law the legal guardian of the child will determine when or if the child can read the will before coming of age. It is a ridiculous law, one I'm sure purebloods created. Regardless when Sirius was sent to prison he couldn't look after you and the law says you have to go to your closest blood relative. Unfortunately for you it had to be this place." he waved his hands around indicating were they were, "Now the ministry wanted to put you in their care due to Sirius and your parents. The problem I thought was that Voldemort's followers would try and kill you so I brought you here. A most regrettable decision on my part. I'm sorry Harry. I told them," he shot a nasty look at the Dursleys," to take care of you as their own but they made your life even worse. I'm sorry Harry."

"Not your fault professor. They are the ones to blame." Harry nodded towards the Dursleys. His uncle was opening his mouth to say something but he glanced at Dumbledore and closed it again.

"Yes well thank you Harry. I spent the afternoon reminding them what they should have done and the consequences of their actions. Which brings me to our next topic. It appears that you were left a large amount of money."

"How much?" Harry's greedy uncle asked.

Harry nodded at Dumbledore to answer.

"Well you have your trust fund vault, which you know about but you also have about ten other vaults, all containing different items and objects. None of which I know anything about. The total sum I don't know but Sirius said that you should be the third richest person in the world."

Harry sat there, not sure of what to do. Money always helped in the world. It was important but not that important, especially for him. He didn't care if he was rich or not. He would rather earn his money then do nothing. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sharp intake of breaths from his backstabbing relatives.

Vernon smiled smugly for a minute before he talked, "As the boy's guardians we are entitled to spend that money if it would benefit the family."

"Yes that would have been true if you were Harry's guardians." Dumbledore responded to the fat man's statement or claim.

"What are you talking about! We raised the damn boy! We are his guardians!"

"No you're not. Sirius Black is Harry's guardian."

"He's a convicted killer. I don't know how you people do things but here when a parent or guardian is sent to jail they are no longer the child's caretaker!" Vernon bellowed with excitement and anger at the old man.

"Well you are right about that but-"

"Good now I demand we see the bank right NOW!"

"You can't."

"What do you mean! As guardians-"

"Which you are not!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared like he did in the great hall to get everyone's attention.

"Sirius was never convicted of an-"

"He went to prison!"

"SHUT UP YOU FAT GREEDY BASTARD!" Harry yelled. His uncle turning purple, opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. Dumbledore had his wand out and quickly tucked it back up his sleeve.

"Silenceio?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's smile was all the answer he needed.

"Anyways back to the bank. Sirius was never convicted of any crimes. He was sent to Azkaban with no trail so therefore he was held against his will. In simpler terms he was a kidnap victim who escaped. The goblins view it as this so Sirius told them he gives you permission to collect your inheritance and anything else that is waiting for you. Also as your guardian Sirius wishes for you to leave your aunt and uncle's as soon as possible. Which is the main reason I'm here."

"I get to leave?" he asked with longing. The professor simply nodded. "Do I ever have to come back?"

"No you don't."

"Are you taking me to Sirius?" hope present in his voice.

"No. At least not right away. I will be looking after you for a few days. I will mostly be helping you with your parents will and advising you on your money."

"So when can we leave?"

"Now if you like, Harry."

"Really?"

The old man smiled warmly and nodded at Harry," Go pack your things."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He raced up the stairs and crashed into his room. Most of his belongings were still packed away in his trunk but the few that were laying around soon weren't.

Harry scanned his room one last time checking to see if anything remained. He grabbed Hedwig and walked back downstairs with a spring in his step. He entered the sitting again just as Dumbledore removed the silencing charm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon's face swelled purple.

"Beg your pardon?" the calm headmaster replied.

"We raised that brat for over ten years and we get nothing! We fed him from our table. Had to spend money on him and get NO COMPENSATION!"

"I believe Sirius was told that you were given £2,000 a month for Harry's up keep and I see little evidence that Harry received any of it."

"You dare!"

"Yes because the goblins will see it my way also and they hate thieves more than anything."

Vernon was shaking with anger but Dumbledore went for the last nail in the coffin. " If you had been kind to Harry, he probably would have repaid you but sadly for you, you did not. And what is even more than likely to happen is Harry will seek some sort of revenge on you. Wether it is financial or physical I don't know but you have brought this upon yourselves."

"GET OUT NOW!" Vernon screamed at the wise old man.

Dumbledore stood and smiled at Harry. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, do you want to say anything to them before we leave?"

Harry looked at them. All of them paled as Dumbledore's words of vengeance echoed in their heads. "I hope to never see any of you again and I hope you live the rest of your lives in misery. Good bye!"

Harry had to stop himself from running outside. He pulled his trunk and carried Hedwig out. The night air was still warm and Dumbledore quickly shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Harry if you will grab my arm." Dumbledore said as he presented his right arm to Harry. The second Harry grabbed him, he immediately regretted it. His body was crying out in pain. He felt like he was being sucked through a straw and then nothing. The feeling was gone just as fast as it came and he was thankful.

When he finally looked around he stood in front of a ruined building. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder and Dumbledore held the empty cage before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He looked up at Harry and gave him a weak smile. "Welcome home."

Harry turned away from him and looked at the building again. The windows were all smashed, the door hung on its hinges, the paint was peeling away and on the front gate sat a sign.

Sign:

_The home of James and Lily Potter. The place where He-who-must-not-be-named was finally defeated by Harry Potter._

Around the sign people had carved into the wood. There was a few; "long live Harry Potter" and "RIP Lily and James." Harry pushed the gate open and walked up the path to the destroyed house, Dumbledore followed silently.

He gentle pushed the door open, hoping it wouldn't fall off its hinges. Surprisingly it didn't and he crossed the threshold. Dirt and dust coated the whole inside. Harry couldn't tell what colour the carpet was because of all the filth. Where he guessed the kitchen was supposed to be was blown apart the living room was in better condition than the rest of the first floor. The grey fireplace was the only thing that hadn't seemed to age. Harry walked over to it and a few pictures still sat there. He lifted one and saw his dad and Sirius smiling and waving back at him. The next one was his mom sitting and holding him as a baby. She was busy playing peek a boo with baby Harry. Every time she revealed herself baby Harry would giggle. In spite of where he was Harry smiled faintly to himself. The other few pictures looked to be his mom and dad's friends. All of which smiled at him. He gathered them up and sipped them into his pocket for later.

He headed to the stairs and stopped before heading up. There was a few black blast marks along the wall. Harry crouched and brushed them with his fingers. "Dad." he whispered.

"Yes." came Dumbledore's voice but it sounded distance.

Hedwig nibbled on his ear in a comforting manner and he stood and continued up the stairs. The upstairs was made up of the bedrooms and a bathroom. He walked into the master bedroom and saw that there was nothing inside except scraps of paper and dust. He continued to the bathroom and the same thing. Nothing was there.

"The goblins came and took most of the belongs and put them in a vault for you to go through later." Dumbledore answered his unasked question.

Harry nodded then headed to the last bedroom. The door lay in splinters, scattered across the floor. The whole back corner was missing. He could see into the neighbours backyard. The only things left in the room was a smashed crib and a few rags which at one point looked to have been baby blankets. He stood right before the crib and looked down at it. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and click her beak. "This place is unsettling, isn't it?" Harry asked and Hedwig answered in a low hoot.

"It is indeed." Dumbledore said as he approached Harry.

"This is where everything started. He stood where I am now and killed her and then tried to kill me." Harry said with no emotion and continued to look at his crib.

"Yes, he did." Dumbledore said as he gripped Harry's free shoulder and seared him out of the house.

"Thank you, professor. I wanted to see that place for a very long time."

"Don't thank me yet Harry." Dumbledore replied as he continued to steer Harry through the village and passed the church and then into the graveyard.

Dumbledore released him and Harry started to search. He found them not long later. He stooped and brushed away the dirt that lightly caked the two graves.

_James Charles Potter and Lily Jane Potter._

_Loving friends and parents._

_Died like they lived, fighting for what they believed._

_Brave to the very end._

Harry didn't know what to do. He stared awhile at the slabs of marble. He had once see on TV that people would talk to their loved ones. He decided to try it for himself.

"Umm... Hi Mum. Hi Dad. I guess this is the first time I visited you. It's not that I don't like you it's just that I didn't even know where you were." he knew he sounded like an idiot but he continued nonetheless. " I guess you guys don't know much about me. I honestly don't really remember you but sometimes I remember your voices in my dreams. Like this past year I met your friend, Remus. He is a great guy and he taught me the Patronous Charm to fight the Dementors. The memory I used was you guys talking. I don't really know what it was about but just the sound fills me with happiness." Hedwig shifted on his shoulder. "Oh yeah. This is my friend and faithful companion Hedwig. The smartest owl you will ever meet." Hedwig gave a happy hoot and jumped off Harry's shoulder to land in front of the tombstones. She gave an affectionate peck to both before hopping back onto Harry's shoulder. He pet her head in thanks. He went on to tell them all about his life. Mostly his adventures at Hogwarts and his friends. By the end he was exhausted. He paused and stared at the graves. "I miss you both so much." he choked. " I just wish I... I wish you c-could have at least been around long enough for me to have gotten to know you." he let his tears run down his face, not even swiping them away. He had never cried about his parents' deaths before but now seeing them laying before him. His bottled up emotions poured freely. He sat there for gods know when. He finally got to his feet shakily and tried to find his headmaster. "Good bye, mum, dad. I'll see you soon."

Harry looked around the church grounds wondering where Dumbledore had went. He rounded the corner of the church and saw him standing before some graves. Harry approached quietly but the wise professor heard him.

"Hello Harry. How are your parents?" he asked without looking away from the tombstones.

"Good sir. Thank you for bring me here."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for rushing everything into one day but you will have a very busy summer. So I thought that this would be appropriate to be the first thing you started with."

"Thank you, again, sir. I feel different after talking and seeing them."

"Different?" the old man asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Yes, professor. I feel better. Like a umm it's hard to explain."

"I think I understand."

Silence was followed for awhile. Harry was the first to break it.

"Sir? Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no. You can stay Harry. I was finished when you arrived."

Harry had a quick peek at the graves. " Your family?"

"Yes Harry. My parents and my sister."

"I'm sorry sir."

Dumbledore chucked, "No one ever said that before but thank you, Harry." he looked up at the sky and sighed. " It's getting later and it has been a long day. Come Harry let us depart this place."

With that the two of them walked out of the graveyard in silence. Harry was sure that Dumbledore would apparate them but he continued to walk down the main street of Godric's Hallow. They stopped in front of a small cottage and headed up the path. Dumbledore opened the door and ushered Harry inside.

A second later and the room filled with light.

"Welcome to my home, Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

**A/N: Well that's it. Hope you like it. Please review, as it helps me improve. And thanks for reading. See you soon.**

**P.S. Happy Birthday, J.K. Rowling!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bank

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it, JK Rowling owns everything.**

_Italic is for signs and reading of letters._

The 4th Year 

Chapter 2: The Bank

Harry woke up in a nice soft bed. He struggled to get out of it for a moment as he searched for his glasses. He found them on the bedside table. He put his glasses on and took a better look around.

The room was small not as small as his old one but not huge. The little furniture in the room was the bed a desk and a chair. All a dark oak colour. The walls were a dark green and when he stepped onto the floor he realised it was the same colour as the furniture. The whole room reminded Harry of the Slytherin common room but it had a more warm feel to it.

Hedwig was dozing on the desk. He pet her and her eyes snapped open. She looked at him annoyingly then fluttered her feathers and settled down again. Harry found his trunk at the foot of the bed just like it was at Hogwarts. He threw it open and grabbed a change of clothes. He dressed quickly then exited the room.

The hallway had the same dark hardwood floor and the walls were green but not as dark as his room. He made his way to the staircase and followed his nose down into the kitchen.

The smell of waffles, eggs and bacon filled his nostrils. He stepped in and stopped in his tracks. A small house elf was racing round the room doing everything at once. From frying the eggs to washing dishes then setting the table. The little elf just finished everything and looked at his work with a bit of pride. He turned around and his big tennis ball eyes locked on Harry.

The elf lunched himself at Harry's feet, "Master Harry Potter! It good to see great Harry Potter again! "

"Dobby?" Harry asked the elf.

"Harry Potter remembers Dobby's name! Dobby is unworthy!"

"Dobby it's fine. Please stand up." Harry pleaded. Dobby shot up and pulled Harry to a chair.

"Here Harry Potter sir. Dobby made breakfast for yous!"

"It looks and smells great Dobby." Harry smiled at him.

The elf bowed his head and cried with joy. "Thank you Harry Potter. Dobby wanted to make a good meal for the great Harry Potter."

Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore entered the room. He was dressed in a dark maroon muggle business suit. He sat down opposite Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Dobby."

"Is everything ready and good for you professor?" the high squeaky voice of Dobby asked.

"Yes everything is prefect, thank you."

"Good to hear, sir. Now Dobby has to go back to work. Good bye Harry Potter." and with that Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"Umm professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why was Dobby here?"

"Oh yes. Well after you freed him, Dobby had to find a new master. He travelled around Britain searching for a new family to bind with. He didn't find anyone he really liked and found his way back to Hogwarts. I saw him and offered him a job at Hogwarts with the other elves. So for the last six months he has been happily working at the school."

"So he's not bound to you?"

"No he isn't."

"Then why was he here?"

"He was assisting me for the last few days and I believe he wanted to make breakfast for you." Dumbledore smiled at him.

They ate mostly in silence as both were quite hungry. The amount of food Dobby had prepared was enough for about four people but Harry had more than his share. He kept glancing at his headmaster every so often. The old man sat there enjoying his breakfast and reading the newspaper. Finally when they settled down Harry asked the question that was burning in him since the professor entered the room.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" he answered as he move the newspaper to see Harry.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere important?"

The old man chuckled for a moment," We are going somewhere important and the suit is for business purposes."

"Where are we going?"

"The bank, Harry. I had Dobby lay out a suit for you in your room but it appears you awoke early."

"Yes well I guess I did. Umm sir I don't mean to impose but is it alright if I could have a shower." he asked tentatively.

Dumbledore blinked for a second then laughed, "Of course Harry. It is just across from your room."

After Harry had showered and changed into the nice dark green suit he and Dumbledore departed the house. They arrived in the Leaky Caldron by floo powder, which was a relief to Harry cause he probably would had vomited if they had apparated. They walked down Diagon Alley to Gringotts. The golden doors opened and they walked through the lobby.

At one of the tellers Harry's eyes caught something or more accurately someone. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was standing beside a middle aged man. She had long silvery blond hair and creamy skin. She wore a simple light-blue summer dress that did little to improve her natural beauty. Harry stared at her for a second too long as she turned and saw him staring at her. A scowl appeared on her face in a heartbeat and she turned away sharply. Her nose sticking into the air. Harry was very confused and wondered what he had done wrong. He had only looked at her for a few seconds. Harry did not have to think too long about it as he heard his headmaster chuckling next to him. His confusion, he thought, must have been written all over his face as Dumbledore spoke, "The French ambassador's daughter is truly beautiful isn't she Harry." Harry's face went red, not only was he caught by his professor but Dumbledore was speaking quite loudly. Nonetheless He nodded his agreement. "Don't worry Harry, you did nothing wrong. She has gotten just as much attention as you have and hates to be stared at. Something you also don't like." Harry nodded again. He looked back and his eyes locked with the girls. Deep sapphires connecting with blazing emeralds. Her face burned red and she turned away from him. Harry heard the old headmaster chuckle again as they walked up to an available teller. A few seconds later they were sitting in an office awaiting a goblin to help them.

The doors burst open from there left and a large goblin entered. He was not fat but he was quite muscularly and taller than any other goblin Harry had seen. The goblin sat down at the desk in front of them and greeted them. "Good to see you again professor Dumbledore."

"Likewise King Gringotts." Dumbledore smiled back.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter."

"King Gringotts? Lord?" Harry asked.

The goblin king raised an eyebrow then turned to Dumbledore. "He does not know?"

"Sadly no. I thought that you would be the expert on this matter and hoped that you could explain everything to him better than I could." Dumbledore answered.

The goblin looked like he was thinking about every possible outcome and seeing how they would play out. He sat very still but his eyes kept zipping around as if he was reading a long piece of parchment. Finally he relaxed into his chair and looked at Harry. "Well Mr Potter I think you are in for a surprise." he took a bell out of a draw and shook it. A second later a goblin entered the room. He bowed to his king. "Ah Griphook, could you fetch the Potter estates book as well as the vault books."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Griphook bowed then exited the room.

"Now Mr Potter, I will enlighten you." the goblin smiled or at least Harry thought he smiled," I am King Ragnok Gringott, director and chief manager of Gringott bank."

"Honour to meet you your highness." Harry said as he stood and bowed to the goblin. Harry heard something heavy hit the floor and looked towards the door. Griphook stood there with a shocked expression on his face. The books laying on the floor.

"Are you all right, Griphook?" Harry asked as the goblin didn't move.

"What! Yes! Yes. I'm fine Mr Potter." he answered and started to pick up the large books.

"Good. It's good to see you again." Harry said

Griphook looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"You took me to my vault the first time I came here didn't you?" Again the books fell.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked as he turned towards Dumbledore, only to see the man with an amused smile. King Gringott answered his question.

"You did nothing wrong Lord Potter. It is just a surprise for a wizard to bow to a goblin king and acknowledge a goblin like you did with Griphook. It is something that does not happen."

"Why? I mean you're a king shouldn't you be respected as one?"

The King looked at him with owl eyes before he burst into laughter. Harry was very confused. And Griphook dropped the books a third time.

"Griphook! Put the books on the desk before you drop them again." the king barked at the end of his laughing fit. "Lord Potter, you are a very interesting wizard. Most wizards think themselves above us but you have treated us like equals. I will make you a honorary friend of the goblins." Dumbledore gasped at that and Harry got the feeling this was a big deal.

"It would be a honour to be your friend." Harry bowed again and the king laughed.

"I can tell our friendship will be beneficial to us both." the king laughed. "Now on to what you came here for." The king opened up a small case on the desk. He pulled out two letters and a small box.

"This is your parent will." the goblin said as he waved it in his hand," Your godfather sent us a letter that you could see it and come into your inheritance." the goblin opened it and began to read.

_"Dear, Harry_

_I hope this letter never has to be read but if it is I am sorry your mother and myself aren't there for you. Hopefully you are old enough now that Sirius has been looking after you. He is my best friend and a good man. I hope that he can tell you all about us, more likely he will tell you about all the stuff that him and I got into._

_Anyways with us gone you are the last Potter and with that you inherit the title of Lord Potter. Yeah! This is so cool! Is what you may think but really it sucks. You have to go to stupid, boring parties and pretend to enjoy them and everyone that attends them. I hated them with a passion and if your anything like me or Sirius you are going to hate them too. The only thing that is fun about them is the dancing and a few friends may be there. The events are good but it's the company! The self centred pureblood bigots are there. If you ever get stuck in a conversation with them pray that you have a girlfriend or a wife to steal you away for a moment. Sirius can tell you more about everything and all the proper customs and stuff. Half of them I can't remember._

_Moving on from the depressing parties. The Lordship is actually a good thing. You get some, lets just says benefits. Again Sirius can go into more detail. With you becoming a Lord that means you get everything that the family has. Which includes lots of vaults and properties around the world. So much fun I know but trust the goblins they know there stuff when it comes to banking._

_Also with the Lordship is that you become an adult in the magical world. Don't let this go to your head. You can use magic outside of school and not get in trouble. Which is awesome! I wish I could at your age, if you still are a minor. Still you probably would give that up to have us still around, well I hope that you would. I can see if you hate us because we aren't there but hopefully we acted like good parents and did what was best for you. If not then you have every right to be mad at us. I wish we could see you grow up into a fine young man that we always know you would become."_

Harry could feel the tears trying to escape his eyes but he held them back. This was the first ever interaction with his father that he had and he was enjoying it. He didn't want to ruin it with tears.

_Well enough with all the sad and depressing stuff. I have a few request of you Harry if you would be so kind as to carry them out. There are a few items at Potter manor with letters attached to them. Your grandfather's will/ letter will explain about the manor. I personally didn't want to live there with your mum after we were married so I never got the deed or whatever so that befalls to you._

_I'm getting off track. The requests. The first is to Sirius. If you're sitting there reading this then try not to wet yourself with excitement you old dog. I leave to you the Ducati bike that is in the garage at Potter manor. Sorry if he made a mess._

_The second is to our dear friend Moony aka Remus Lupin. I found a very odd yet brilliant object in one of the Potter vaults about a year ago but never had the time to give it to him/ you if your there listening. It is a silver necklace that somehow was charmed to stop werewolf transformations. Don't ask how but there is a letter with it written by one of my ancestors who was a werewolf as well. He said it works but maybe take precautions when wearing it the first time just in case._

_Third to Albus Dumbledore. We leave you my grandfather's Terra-scope. We know how much you love astronomy. Also Lily wants you to have her lemon tart and lemon pie recipes._

Harry looked over to his headmaster and saw the excitement and joy etched in his face. He was glowing and Harry gave a soft chuckle.

_To Minerva McGonagall our favourite teacher and good friend we leave the 1972 Holly Head Harpies champion team poster signed by all the players._

Dumbledore burst out laughing at this and everyone looked at him as if he was going mad. He settled down and smiled at them. "She is going to love this." was all he said with a few chuckles still escaping him.

King Gringott continued.

_Also to my wife's best friend, Laura Lovegood, we leave the Ring of Ravenclaw. If she is unable to accept make sure her daughter gets it cause some of the magic she was experimenting with was highly dangerous. The rightful heir should have the ring regardless of what the ministry or the school governors say. Make sure that they get it Harry._

_Now I think that is all a few people will get some money which the goblins can carry out because they will do so a lot faster than any wizard could._

_Again Harry we're so sorry we couldn't be parents to you. We love you so much and our only regret is that we never got to see you grow up. Live life to it's fullest and never give up. The last bit of advice we can give you is that friends and family are one and the same. They are the most important things in the world and never be afraid to lean on them if you need help. Always be there for them and never push them away. Good luck Harry. We love you._

_James Charles Potter & Lily Jane Potter._

Harry kept repeating the last lines in his head over and over again. His parents thought the same way he did and he would make them proud. He would live life no matter what. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear King Ragnok talking to him. He was finally pulled from his thoughts when the will was pushed into his hands.

"Mr. Potter I like to wish my condolences for your loss." Harry blinked in surprise. No one had ever said that to him and he didn't know how to react. He finally nodded and felt the letter be pushed into his hands by the king.

"Next," Ragnok said as he retook his seat," we have your Grandfather's will. "

The goblin cleared his throat and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes I know that this is weird that I am writing to you and not your father but James knows all about the lordship and all. He asked me to write this in case something happened to him. If you are reading this then that is the case. I'm sorry that I will never really meet you. I did hold you as a baby but I highly doubt that you would remember. So I'm sorry as I have been suffering from the dragon-poxes and the healers say I have about a month or two left on this earth._

_Regardless of my health it is vitally important that you accept being Lord Potter. We as Lords are charged with the protection of magical Britain by Merlin himself. It is a task that I am sad to say I have failed. As you no doubt know a dark wizard named Voldemort has been destroying the whole country. Hopefully you will never have to deal with him but I have a feeling that you will have crossed paths in the unforeseen future._

_Well now to start with the Lordship. You are now in charge of a fortune and I expect you to use it wisely and properly. Don't be like that slimy Lucius Malfoy and flash your wealth around. Do not be a spoiled brat!_

_The lordship also includes a seat on the Wizengamot and a few other perks that Sirius will tell you all about. With the lordship you come of age as soon as you accept it. Making you an adult and can practice magic anywhere without muggles._

_The Goblins will explain how to accept the lordship and I must insist that you take it. There always needs to be a Lord Potter. You will understand in time._

_Also along with being lord Potter have the goblins accept that you are the last heir of Godric Griffindor._

"WHAT!?"

**A/N: Cliffy! thought it was a good spot to end and I know a LOT of writers do the whole Lord thing but (hopefully) mine is different. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love feedback. Please continue with the reviews as they do help. Thanks for reading and see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: French Flower

The 4th Year

**Don't own anything. JK Rowling does.**

_Italic is for letters and signs._

Underline is for French.

Chapter 3: French Flower.

"WHAT!?"

Harry and Dumbledore both yelled in shock.

"Please calm down, it is not that big a deal." the goblin king tried to play down the claim with no success.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"I will explain everything at the end. Right now I would like to get this finished." replied Ragnok as he pointed to the will. The wizards nodded and Ragnok started again.

"_As you may not know, the Potter line is actually the Griffindor line. To explain this better I will give you a brief history lesson on our family._

_The first of our family history starts with the Prevelle line. Many people know about the ancient family of wizards that the Deathly Hallows circle around but that is nothing but a story. Also it has nothing to do with us. The Prevelle line was almost wiped out about 1500 years ago. At this time the last decedent was a woman named Ella. She was the one who ended up marrying a muggle named Griffindor. As you have no doubt guessed, this is Godric Griffindor's ancestor as well as ours. After a few generations Ella's great-grandson Godric was born. He was powerful, brave and smart. He became very famous and together with his friends founded Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I won't deal with the founders except that Salazar Slytherin ended up hating the others and vowed to end their lines. He almost succeeded in his endeavour. He killed Helga Hufflepuff and her daughter which ended her line. He died fighting Godric in Godric's Hollow years later but his decedent continued his work._

_Years passed by as the remaining three founder families lived in peace or so they thought. About 500 years ago Slytherin's family was large and attacked us and Ravenclaw. The Griffindor and Ravenclaw lines became allies and fled Britain. They stayed in France and the Netherlands for a long time and thought of a plan to return to Britain and hopefully Hogwarts._

_Now about 400 years ago, about 100 years after fleeing Britain, Ravenclaw and Griffindor spread rumours that the last of their lines died. This was spread throughout Europe and finally the Slytherins heard about it. The two families changed their family names. Ravenclaw changed to Lovegood and headed back to Britain. A few years later Griffindor moved back to their home with the name of Potter._

_So now you know that our real name is Griffindor and hopefully that blasted hat put you in Griffindor. If not it doesn't matter that much but if you are in Griffindor you will find some secrets waiting for you in the tower. Once you have the ring._

_Now with being Lord Griffindor you have to accept the family ring but wearing it openly may put you in harm's way. As there still is that bastard Voldemort running around and he is the last heir of Slytherin so he will attack you if you show off the ring. The best part is the ring can be made invisible to everyone but you so I ask that you do this. For your safety. Then there is the Potter ring. You can also make this invisible but I personally would make it so people could see that you are a Lord. It will also not raise suspicious about who we really are._

_Now as your father has no doubt asked you already, I will ask as well. Harry please return Ravenclaw's ring to the Lovegoods. They left it in our possession for safe keeping and now is the time to return it. They have been our allies and friends for years. I know that they may appear a bit insane but that is due to the amount of knowledge that they have. Too much of a good thing can be bad and this is the case with them. They are expecting a daughter right now, well by the time you hear this she is probably grown up to about your age but regardless seek her out. She will be a valuable ally and a great friend._

_The last thing I want to talk about is your home. Sirius no doubt has a good home for you now but I'm talking about your family home. There is a manor, which is the Potter manor as the Griffindor one was destroyed centuries ago. The manor has multiple wards and defences that will keep you and your family safe. I cannot tell you exactly where it is due to those wards but you can find it with no problems. The Potter family ring can be used as a portkey to the house. All you need to do is tap it with your wand and say home. The ring should always work but sometimes anti-portkey wards will block you. The ring is a great way for a quick escape and if you have someone with you that you wish to take to the manor your body turns into the portkey and the person simply needs to touch you._

_The Griffindor ring works similarly but will take you to Hogwarts. If you are in Hogwarts the ring can take you to anywhere in the castle at any time. All you have to do is say where you want to go and tap the ring with your wand and you will pop up there. Also I recommend that you keep this to yourself and use it only in emergencies. Having said that I ask you to use the ring to go to Griffindor's Study. You will know what to do once you are there._

_That about sums everything up but not to worry, there is a few books at the manor that can aid you and tell you everything there is about your Lordship._

_I know that I will never meet you as a young man but know that I love you more than anything. Make yourself proud and I will be proud of you. Live your life to the fullest and find a good wife to spend the rest of your life with. Good luck Harry and hopefully I don't see you for a long time._

_Love, your grandfather, Charles Griffindor._

They all sat there in silence for awhile as Ragnok folded the letter back up. It was broken as Griphook walked in holding a few boxes.

"Well Mr. Potter I think it is time for you to accept your Lordship." Ragnok smiled and Harry nodded still a little in shock.

Harry stood in front of the desk as Ragnok passed him an old oak box with a crest engraved on the lid. Harry stared down at the crest. A sword was in the middle with a dragon, that Harry did not recognise, wrapped around the sword as if protecting it. Behind them was a ruby shield with two wands crossed behind it. Harry brushed his fingers over the crest for a moment when opened the box. Inside in the middle sat a golden ring with a ruby set in the centre. The ruby had the crest on it and Harry slowly lifted it from the box and slipped it onto his right hand ring finger.

Harry felt a rush of magic course though him and slowly fad to a warm tingling feel. He watched as the ring glowed then faded back to how it was before he put it on.

"Good the ring accepts you as Lord Potter. Congratulations Lord Potter." The goblin king smiled.

"Please call me Harry." the new lord almost whined.

"Alright, Harry but in return you call me Ragnok."

"Deal!" Harry yelled as the goblin laughed as well as Dumbledore.

"Now there is some forms and deeds that you need to sign." The king placed a high stack of papers in front of Harry with a quill and ink pot. Harry picked up the quill and went to work on the papers.

Having finished signing the last one another box was pushed in front of him. The one looked older then the first and the Griffindor crest was engraved on the lid. A much more eager Harry opened the box. This time a silver ring with a large ruby sat in the box. Harry quickly snatched it up and put it on his left hand's middle finger.

The rush of magic was much more intense as the ring and Harry started to grow brightly. Harry wobbled on his feet for a moment and Dumbledore stopped him from falling.

"Are you ok Harry?" the kind old man asked.

"I... I feel fantastic!" Harry flexed different parts of his body, testing his muscles.

"Yes that happened to your grandfather as well. He said he felt invincible." stated the goblin.

"I can understand why." Harry laughed as he felt better than he had ever had. After a moment looking at his body he asked the question that he was wondering aloud. "Do I look different?"

Dumbledore looked at him for a few moments then smiled," Yes Harry you look a lot more healthy."

He did in fact look better. His extremely lanky body had fill out. He was still lean but he had muscles now. Dumbledore thought that Harry would now be the center of most witches thoughts once he returned to school.

"Well now that the ring has accepted you. You are now Lord Griffindor as well, congratulations." Ragnok smiled as he passed an even bigger stack of papers to Harry. Harry moaned loudly but still picked up the quill and signed the way too many papers for a ring.

Having just finished signing the last paper Harry had to flex his hand to try and get rid of the painful cramp. He noticed that a rather large wooden box now sat on the desk. His eyes locked on to it and he felt a pull towards it. He muttered to himself and those present tried to make out what he had said. Harry stood up and looked at the box. There was no lid or hatch that could make someone open it. Harry's eyes went out of focus and he appeared to be in a trance. Dumbledore went to grab his shoulder but got blasted back by an invisible shield. Ragnok and Griphook ran over to Dumbledore who was picking himself off the floor. The three of them turned their attention back to Harry once the headmaster was on his feet.

There was white whips of light swirling around Harry as he held out his right arm and the swirling increased then a flash of light. They covered their eyes at the flash then looked back to see Harry wearing a large black cape over his robes and a silver, ruby embedded circlet on his head. In his out stretched hand was the sword of Griffindor. He tapped the tip of the sword on the box.

Slowly the box started to click and slide apart in pieces that looked like a complicated puzzle. The pieces hovered around what lay inside. The three spectators saw only for a second objects of silver before another flash of blinding light. They opened there eyes again to see tiny white particles floating in the air and the hum of pure magic.

Harry stood before them and they saw the particles pulsing off of him. He was an impressive sight dressed in silver. He had the circlet on his head and the cape lightly blowing in a nonexistent wind. He had a silver breast plate on as well as gauntlets with the sword lazily drawn at his side. He wore a pair of plated silver boots as well. The three stared at the new Harry wearing the armour of his ancestor.

Ragnok was the first to move from his spot and knelt in front of Harry. "Lord Griffindor it is a honour to see you take your rightful place." Griphook followed his king's lead and Dumbledore stared at his favourite student with a look of awe then with a small tug on his sleeve by Griphook he too knelt.

Harry smiled down at them for a moment," My friends you need not bow to me. Please stand up." They all stood still looking at the young man before them. Harry smiled warmly at them then the humming stopped and the particles zipped towards Harry and a final flash lit the room blowing everyone off their feet.

"Professor? Professor? Ragnok? Griphook?" came a distance voice to the three knocked out persons.

"Harry?" came the groggy voice of Dumbledore. His eyes flew open when he remembered what happened and took a second to focus on Harry's face. The boy looked worried but smiled a bit as the headmaster stirred.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." he said sheepishly as he helped the old professor up. "I can't seem to wake them up." Harry said as he pointed to the unconscious goblins.

"Not to worry." Dumbledore said as he gave a quick wave of his wand and a second later the goblins started to stir.

"Lord Griffindor that was something I have never seen." Ragnok exclaimed as he got back on his feet. They all looked at Harry but he was back to normal. He stood in his dark green robes calmly staring back at them.

"Just what was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was me claiming my lordship." Harry said in a very off handed way," The gauntlets in the box reacted to my magic as well as the sword."

"Wait the Gauntlets of Griffindor were in the box?" Griphook asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Harry answered.

"No Harry we didn't." Ragnok answered," We were instructed by your grandfather to give you the box but we were not told what was in it. May I ask where everything went?"

The others looked around the room but nothing remained of the box or what it held.

"I think they went to Griffindor's study where they await me." Harry replied.

"How do you know, Harry?" Dumbledore looked intrigued.

Harry shrugged, " I just know, sir."

"Yes, well this is all very interesting but how long were we unconscious?" asked Ragnok as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"About twenty minutes."

"Damn!" the goblin king cursed," I'm late for my other appointment. I'm sorry Harry but do you have any questions?"

"No. After the 'claiming' everything sort of makes sense." they all raised their eyebrows at his response.

"Well that saves me some time. Come, I will lead you out." Ragnok said as he walked out of the office.

"Wait, your highness you forgot to show him his bank statement." called Griphook as he ran after them with a piece of parchment.

"Thank you for reminding me, Griphook. Why don't you show him."

The goblins shared a smile as Griphook showed Harry the paper. Down at the bottom right was the total. Harry's eyes shot out of his head as he saw the number.

"I-is that t-the right number?" he asked in shock.

"Yes Harry. You are the third richest person in the world. A wizard in Japan is second and a witch in Poland is first. Both are our clients so we know we are accurate." the king smiled at him.

Harry handed the statement back and Griphook quickly slipped it into his pocket. The rest of the walk down the hall Harry was in a daze." How can I possibly have that much money." kept running through his head.

They appeared back out in the lobby were King Ragnok extended his hand," Harry if you have any business with Gringotts at any time in the future please ask for me. I would be more than happy to be your families personal bank manager."

Harry smiled at the goblin and grasped his hand, " I would be honoured for your help Ragnok."

"Excellent! Have a pleasant afternoon, Lord Potter."

"You too, your highness."

The two smiled at one another then looked around at the silent lobby. Everyone, wizard and goblin alike, were staring at them wide-eyed. "What are you looking at?" came Ragnok's harsh voice," Don't you have banking to do?"

With that the King of the goblins turned around and walked back into the depths of the bank. Harry and Dumbledore shared a laugh at how everyone hurried back to business after Ragnok's outburst.

"That was something I have never seen before." a voice came from behind them. Harry and Dumbledore turned to find the French ambassador and his daughter standing there. The girl was looking off to the left and staring at something and her father was on her right. He was a tall man with short blonde hair with flecks of grey. His skin was slightly tanned unlike his daughter who was fair skinned but not pale. Harry stood opposite the girl and looked to his left to look at the man. His eyes flickered to the girl but she kept looking away, now at the ground.

"Yes, Harry here is something else." Dumbledore agreed as he smiled proudly.

"Harry?" the man asked in perfect English, "Is it safe to say that you're Harry Potter." The girl head shot up. Her eyes locked with his again and Harry looked away to look at the man before nodding his head.

"It's a great honour to meet you!" he said in a very excited voice and reached out to shake his hand. Harry's face fell a little when the man got excited but went unnoticed by everyone but the girl who was studying him. He shook hands with the man who introduced himself as Henry Delacour.

"Come on Fleur don't be rude." Henry said as he poked his daughter. She glared at him for a second before turning back to Harry and held out her hand.

"Ello, 'Arry. Nice to meet you."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Fleur." Harry replied as he took her hand. They all looked taken aback when he spoke.

"I take it you taught him, Albus?" asked Henry. Harry answered the question.

"No he didn't. I learned when I lived with muggles relatives."

"Oh! Does your family speak French?" Henry asked.

Harry snorted, "Oh no. They hate the French. That was one of the reasons I learned it. So I could annoy them. "

"Well where did you learn. You speak very well for your age."

"I took a class when I was in muggle school."

"Really? You went to muggle school?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah I had no idea about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter."

/"I thought you had magical parents?"/ she asked a little confused.

/" Yeah I did but I was raised by my muggle relatives, who hate magic and hate me."/

/"Why would you live with them then?"/she asked.

/"Fleur its none of our business!"/ her dad scolded her.

/"It's fine. I don't mind."/ Harry said.

/"Well?"/ she asked getting a look from her father.

/"He didn't have much of a choice."/ Dumbledore answered. The two Delacours attention switched to him. /"When his Godfather was sent to jail-"/

/"Even though he is innocent!"/ Harry jumped in getting looks from the blondes.

/"Yes, even though he is innocent."/ Dumbledore continued,/" The law stated he had to go to his next of kin in the event that his godfather was incapable. Which was a big mistake."/ Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

/"How exactly?"/ Fleur asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry but said nothing. She switched her glaze to Harry. He was looking off to the side and did not do anything for a while.

/" I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"/ she started.

/"No it's fine."/ he cut her off. /" I was abused mentally and physically."/ he turned and looked directly at her. Pain and sorrow was present in his eyes as well as hate and anger. /" I was put down, beaten, starved and locked up! I should have died years ago but my magic kept me alive. That place was the worst torture I have ever had. Azkaban would have been a nice holiday!"/

/"You don't know what Azkaban is like."/ Mr. Delocouer said.

/"Sure I do. I fought a hundred dementors last month and almost got kissed."/ They looked at him doubtfully.

/"I'm afraid that he is telling the truth."/ Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

/"What?! How could he! No affiance Mr. Potter but you need to know a patronus charm to do that."/

/" Harry can produce one. The shape it took was a stag right, Harry."/ Dumbledore asked.

/"That's right, sir."/

Henry looked like he was slapped by a fish and at the same time looked like a fish out of water. Fleur on the other hand was excited.

/"Can you show me please!"/

/"Umm... I don't know."/

/"Please I love charms and have tried to do it before but nothing happened and everybody I know doesn't know how to do it. Please show me!"/

/"Umm professor?"/

/"You can do as you like but it may be wise not to do it here."/ he answered.

/"Where can he do it?"/ she asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

/"Henry?"/ He asked the French man.

/"Y-yes, Albus."/

/"Have you had lunch yet?"/

/"No we were going after finishing here."/

/"Would you like to join Harry and I at my house for lunch?"/ he offered.

/"Please Daddy!"/ Fleur begged and batted her big blue eyes at him.

/" Are you sure, Albus?"/

/" Of course it's no big deal!"/

/" Ok then we would be honoured."/

/"Yes!"/ fist pumped Fleur. /"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."/

A few minutes later they were at Dumbledore's house sitting on the patio. Dobby started to set the table and prepare the meal while Harry and Fleur stood in the middle of the yard as the two men watched.

Harry raised his arm and pure white light flowed out. Soon the light became a shape. A ten pronged stag stood before them. Harry moved the stag over to Fleur who tried to pet it but her hand passed through and she felt warm inside.

Both French magicals couldn't believe that Harry could do something like that.

The rest of the day was Harry and Dumbledore telling them about Harry's adventures of the past few years since he started Hogwarts. Dumbledore told most of the stories with Harry adding key details.

Fleur started to see the Harry that only a few people got to ever see and liked what she saw in him. The best part was they were the same age and better still was that the aura had no effect on him.

They stayed for dinner as well and desert. After Fleur asked if Harry would do the spell one more time so she could really see the stag in the dark. He agreed and she pulled him the yard.

"Expecto Patronam" Harry yelled and again the White stag charged out of his wand. The stag looked around for any signs of danger before staring at Harry. The stag then turned its head towards Fleur. It's pupil-less eyes stared unblinking at her before slowly approaching the young witch. Fleur raised her hand and tried to pet the stag but again her hand passed through it. A warm happiness filled her to her core. "Beautiful." she said as she admired the charm. The stag nuzzled her face and she looked over to a slightly smirking Harry. She looked once more at the stag before Harry cancelled the spell. The Patronous burst into flecks of light before fading away. Harry was reminded of this morning at the bank. It had felt that it had been weeks since Harry was at the bank. He figured his time with Fleur was to blame. He liked her and she saw past his fame which made him feel that they could be good friends. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Fleur.

"Harry thank you for showing me your Partronus. It means a lot to me." she smiled at him.

"No problem, Fleur." he smiled back.

"You know you are not how I pictured you to be."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No it is not. I like the Harry that I met today a lot more than the papers and history books say you are."

"Well I'm glad because when I read it I thought the author was talking about someone else."

She laughed a little at his statement," Yes, now that I think about it the writer definitely wasn't writing about you."

Silence surrounded them in the dark backyard. Harry looked up at the stars. He always liked them. Little bits of light shining through the darkness.

"Harry?"

He looked back down to see that Fleur had gotten closer to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if well... If..."

"If? What?"

"If we could be friends?" Fleur almost yelled out," I just have never met a guy that hasn't tried to hit on me or be a little more 'assertive'. And I like you. As a friend I mean so can we be friends?" she looked over at Harry for a moment and saw an amused smile.

"What's so funny!" her anger flared, thinking that she many had judged him too soon.

"Nothing." he got a glare, " Really nothing. I just thought that we already were friends."

"Oh." her voice was small and quiet for a moment," I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it." he waved it off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said with a smile.

"What do you mean guys got assertive with you?"

Her face flashed with pain, panic, fear, regret, loneliness, loss and shame. "Can I tell you another time?"

"Sure. I don't want you to feel forced or anything."

"Thanks Harry. You really are a great guy."

"Thanks Fleur. I think you are too."

"A great guy?" she asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"No! No! I-I mean a great person."

"But a guy?"

"No of course you're not a guy. No guy can be as-" he stopped himself a little too late as Fleur stared at him curiously.

"Can be what?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Can be ~mutter~" Harry muttered, not looking at her.

"What was that Harry?" her voice a little icy.

He looked her right in the eyes. His blazing green eyes filled with determination even with his cheeks blushing a bit, "You can't be a guy because you are too beautiful."

Her face went red and she looked at the ground.

"Fleur I'm sorr-. No. You know what? I'm not sorry. Fleur," she looked up at him," I think your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. That was why I was staring at you in Gringotts. I'm sorry that I stared at you then but that was my reason. Dumbledore told me that you get a lot of attention and hate it, just as much as I do but I finally understood why people stare at me."

"What did you understand?" she asked quietly.

"That they are looking to see a fantastic person. And you know what I got to talk to a fantastic person today."

Fleur gave him a shy smile, "I also got to talk to a fantastic person today."

They smiled at each other for a little while. "So are we friends?" Harry asked after what felt like an eternity.

"I thought we already were." she smile playfully back. They both burst into laughter then they heard their names being called.

They walked back over to the patio were Henry and Dumbledore were standing and smiling at them.

"Time to say goodnight, you two." said Dumbledore, "We have a big day before us tomorrow Harry."

"Aww." Fleur whined and got a shocked expression from her father. "Can we see each other again?" she almost pleaded.

"Umm... I-I don't know." said mister Delacour, he looked at his old friend Albus for help.

"Are you by chance going to the summer ball?" the Professor asked.

"Yes we got invited last week. Why?" answered Henry.

"Well as young Harry and myself are Lords we are expected to attend."

The two blondes' eyes widened at the fact that Harry was a lord.

"Why didn't you say you were a Lord?" Fleur asked while smacking his arm.

"What? I just found out today. I'm still getting used to the idea."

"Oh!" the blond man exclaimed, "That's why King Gringott was talking to you."

"Yes well. Anyways the summer ball?" Dumbledore interrupted," Why don't we meet you there. It will be Harry's first ball and having someone his own age and who he knows will help him relax."

"Ooohhh! This will be so much fun! I hate going to them and running away from those pervert boys." Fleur said excitedly," Now I can be seen with you, Harry and they should leave me alone. Plus it will be great to hang out with you again." Harry smiled at her and nodded his agreement.

"Well it's settled then. We shall see you at the party." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes now Fleur we really have to get going."

"Ok." Fleur reluctantly agreed. "Well I'll see you soon, Harry." she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Both men stared at the two teens, surprised that Fleur hugged Harry.

Harry on the other hand froze up for a second before hugging her back with a little awkwardness. "Bye, Harry." Fleur smiled before grabbing her dad's arm.

"Yeah bye, Fleur." Harry said shyly.

With a small pop and they were gone.

A second later the two French magicals popped up in Diagon Alley. They started to head for their small flat above the street, provided by the French embassy. They walked in silence for a little while before Henry broke the peacefulness.

"So what did you think of Harry?" he asked with a smirk.

"He is such a kind and nice guy." Fleur answered not seeing the smirk on her father's face.

"And handsome too." her dad added.

"Dad! We are just friends!"

"Sure you are."

"We are!"

Silence fell again and again Henry broke it. "Do you know what Dumbledore told me when you got Harry to cast his partonus again?"

"No, what?"

"He said he's never seen Harry open up so much to someone."

"Really?" Fleur smiled to herself and the same warm feeling from the Stag filled her up again.

"Yes. So you should count yourself lucky. You got to see the real Harry Potter. That's something that most people never see."

She smiled more to herself but then the warm feeling disappeared. She was scared to ask but did anyways, "Dad do you... Do you think that my aura made him open up?"

"No." he answered right away." At first I thought so too but he never really tried to impress you. He let Dumbledore tell most of his adventures but only added in his friends who helped him when Dumbledore didn't. He was very humble and modest when he told the story. No it wasn't because of your aura, sweet heart."

The warm feeling started to fill her again.

"Now that I really think about it." Fleur's dad said," I don't think he noticed your aura. He may be immune to your aura."

"Like you are Papa?" she asked.

"Yes like me. I'm immune to your mother's and all Veela aura."

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry about the wait but I was on holiday and didn't have a computer with me. I went to Universal Islands of Adventure and went to the Harry Potter part! It was Magical! Really it was Awesome! I highly recommend that you go if you like amusement parks. Well I'll see you soon for the next chapter. See Ya! **


	4. Chapter 4: Godfather

**I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Chapter 4: Godfather

Harry woke up in his comfortable bed at Dumbledore's house. He was lying in his bed thinking of the day before. So much had happened to him in such a short amount of time. Only a few days ago he was at the Dursleys, looking forward to another terrible summer. Now however was shaping up to be one of the best he would ever have. He was now an adult and could use magic whenever he wanted, which was awesome. He was related to Griffindor, his house's founder, even more awesome. He wondered if that was the reason he felt so at home in the castle. His thoughts finally drifted to Fleur. 'Why did I say she was beautiful?' he thought to himself. 'How was I brave enough to actually say that?'. He figured his confidence was from claiming his inheritance. Somehow he got a boost of self esteem and confidence. Well whatever caused it he was happy.

He finally rolled out of bed, showered, dressed and headed down for breakfast. Dobby was there again and went all out for him. Harry wolfed down the breakfast, much to Dobby's delight. Soon after Dumbledore flew out of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he dusted off the soot.

"Morning, sir!" Harry replied as he watched the man come and sit down across from him.

"Do you still have your Griffindor and Potter family rings on?"

Harry just held up his hands towards his headmaster.

"I take it the Griffindor one is invisible?" the man stared curiously at his seemingly empty hand.

"I guess so, sir." Harry looked at his hands and saw both rings. 'I guess the invisibility works.' he thought to himself, before willing the ring to be seen.

"Ah, so it was." Dumbledore smiled as the ring appeared on Harry's hand, "That is a very useful trick. You may want to hide it again as people might notice it today."

"Where are we going?" asked an excited Harry, hoping that they would get to see Sirius.

"We have to stop by the ministry to get your apparition licence."

"What!" Harry asked spraying his pumpkin juice all over the place. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand and cleared up the mess before speaking.

"Now that you are an adult you can freely use magic and that means that you can now apparate."

"I don't know how to though."

"That is why we are going to practice right now." smiled Dumbledore as he lead Harry into the backyard.

After explaining the three D's to Harry. Dumbledore did aside along apparition with Harry so he could get the feel of it. The feeling of wanting to puke was a big turn off but Dumbledore explained that after doing it yourself for a little while the feeling goes away.

Dumbledore proceeded to draw a magical circle that hovered just above the ground and instructed Harry to appear in it. After about ten attempts Harry started to get frustrated.

'Get in the DAMN HOOP!' he yelled at himself in his head and then he heard clapping. He looked over to Dumbledore who was on his left side now. Harry looked across the yard then down at his feet to see the hoop floating near the ground.

"I did it?" he asked.

"Yes you did and much sooner than I thought you would." Dumbledore smiled proudly at him, "Now see if you can go back."

Harry closed his eyes for a second then heard the crack. He opened them to see he was back where he started.

"Very good Harry. If we were at school I would have given you 10 points."

"Thanks, professor."

"Now for a little challenge." the older wizard waved his wand at the floating hoop and it started to move around the yard. Stopping in different places for a few seconds then moving to a different position. "Harry see if you can keep up with the ring."

Harry nodded and when the ring stopped near the back fence Harry felt the squeezing of his body and found himself standing in the hoop. The hoop popped to a different location and Harry followed. After twenty minutes of following the hoop around the yard Dumbledore appeared in front of Harry.

"I think you have the basics down pat. Let's go to the ministry and have you registered." with that Dumbledore grabbed Harry's shoulder and they popped away.

After arriving at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry and Dumbledore went to the apparition office. Harry quickly filled out all the paper work, it reminded him of yesterday at the bank. Then a very attractive witch tested him on the practical. After the flirty witch examined all the tests and was greatly surprised that he could perform so well at such a young age. Finally she found nothing wrong with his test and quickly passed him.

He emerged from the testing grounds to see his Professor smiling at him. With a few more signed papers Dumbledore asked Harry to follow him. Harry did not understand but Dumbledore quick explained that sometimes you could follow a person through apparition. With two pops they were gone.

Harry appeared in a small park in London's west end. He looked around but could not even remember coming here before. He saw Dumbledore waving for him to follow. They quickly walked out of the park and stood in the middle of the street. Dumbledore was digging around in his pockets before finally pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Harry. "Quickly memorise it."

Harry looked down at the paper.

_The Black Family House is located at number 12 Grimmuld place._

He looked at Dumbledore quizzically then glanced back down at the slip of paper. He had just enough time to let go as the paper caught fire and burned into nothingness. Harry opened his mouth to complain that he did not understand but Dumbledore point to the houses across the street. Harry followed the direction of the headmaster's finger. The street looked as normal as any other. The buildings were all the same and reminded Harry of Private Drive, everything was the same here. He remember the note when his eyes found the street sign. Grimmuld place was written in faded black paint and Harry started to scan the numbers on the houses. As he got to eleven he frowned as there was no twelve when the next house had thirteen. Again he was going to complain but the buildings started to move apart. The house with number twelve appeared as the buildings slid apart to reveal it. Harry gaped at the use of magic. Somehow he guessed that magic would always surprise him, no matter what.

Dumbledore set off towards the revealed house with Harry trailing behind him. Dumbledore quickly opened the door and pushed Harry in. The darkness and amount of dust covering the floor was enough for Harry to start gagging. The hallway he stood in looked and felt too much like the cupboard that he lived in during his imprisonment at the Dursleys. The house made Harry uneasy then he looked down at the floor. A few sets of foot prints visible in thick layers of dust. Before he could look closer Dumbledore gently nudged him along.

"Profe-" Dumbledore quickly placed his hand over Harry's mouth, silencing him. Harry turned to Dumbledore a little peeved but he saw his professor with his index finger against his own lips, wordlessly communicating to be quiet. Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore removed his hand. With another few hand jesters Harry understood to walk down the hall then take a right. He headed down the hall with his headmaster right behind him. Quickly and quietly they made it into a kitchen. It was shocking to see that it was not covered in dust but was shining. Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. Questioning why they where there in the first place.

"Take a seat, Harry, I'll be back in a moment." Dumbledore bolted from the room and Harry sat down facing the door. The house still made him feel uneasy. He heard loud thumping coming from somewhere above him then what sounded like someone running down stairs. Harry stood up with his wand ready as the door burst open.

"Harry!" his wild black haired godfather stood in the doorway.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as the two men embraced each other.

"It's so good to see you pup!" Sirius almost cried as he tightened his grip on his godson.

"You too but what are you doing here?" Harry finally let go and looked at Sirius.

"Well this is my home, well was my home." he corrected himself, "This, Harry, is the Black family home." Sirius stated as waved his hands around.

"It is a honour to have you here, Lord Potter." Sirius said with a bow.

"Prat."

"Watch yourself, Potter or else we'll have a blood feud." he said in all seriousness.

"Lay off Sirius. I still have to understand all this crap."

"Yes I know it is a royal pain, or a noble pain." Sirius smirked.

"Oh Lord Black you are so funny." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "That was almost too funny that I forgot to laugh."

"Look who's being a prat." the banter would have continued all day if it was not for the polite cough of Dumbledore.

"I hate to stop such a warm exchange but we have lots to do." he smiled with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes we do." smiled Sirius, "Harry if you would come here and let us travel to your home."

"I can use my ring now?" he asked as he remembered his grandfather's letter telling him how to travel to Potter manor.

"Yes if you want us to come with you." Sirius smiled, hoping to return to his real home.

"Why wouldn't I want you to come? Let's go!" Harry was bubbling with excitement. The two elder wizards grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders as he drew his wand and tapped his ring. The Potter family crest glowed as Harry yelled "Home!".

With a pull on the navel and a whirl, the dark, gloomy house of Black was empty once more. Hopefully it stayed that way, the current head of the family thought.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know this is a short chapter but think of it as an important filler. I have to ask you guys and gals if you like the whole Fleur thing cause I'm thinking that will be the pairing. Just want to hear your thoughts about it so please review or PM me with your opinion. I should have the next chapter out by next week so to not leave you with this short chapter for long. Thanks again and see you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Potter Estate

The 4th Year

**I own nothing. JK Rowling owns everything.**

Chapter 5: The Potter Estate.

The empty grounds of the estate were quiet. A light mist hugged the grass and the drive up towards the main manor. Only a few animals still inhabited the area. One of those animals was a hare. The hare sat at the end of the drive. It stared at the gate for a second then turned its head towards the dark house. The last owners had died long ago but the estate still looked like it did before their deaths. The green lawn was not a jungle of high grass. It was trimmed like it was cut a few days ago. The forests that surrounded the estate were mostly empty with the once well used trails still marking the land. The lake, where the hare's den was, still glistened as the sun reflected off of the cool surface. Across the lake was the Quidditch pitch that the young master had built himself.

Around the main house the forest was about a hundred yards to the right and left of the manor's sides. The light tanned gravel drive lead about two hundred yards up to the front of the house. The back faced out to a field that ended meeting a beach then the water of the lake. The Manor was in the center of the property with a few guest houses scattered around the estate.

A few cottages surrounded the lake in different areas as well as a few smaller ones hiding in the forest. The north side of the main manor near the forest was a stable. The Hare remember the Griffins, who had lived in the sable, would chase it across the land, hoping to have a tasty treat. Sadly the griffins and unicorns that were once there left to hide deep in the forest or in one of the nearby mountains. On the south side of the manor was the garage. The old owners would race out of there on all sorts of crazy fast machines.

The hare remembered the noisy rumble from all of the many different machines. The hare had missed the sound. It missed watching the people playing and swimming in the water as the sun went down. The sunsets were the most beautiful thing about the estate. The back of the house lit up in the golden red light that bounced off the water. The hare was busy remembering all that had happened on the beautiful estate. The kind owners had always been gentle and caring for all the animals. A few carrots could be found just outside his den in the mornings. Oh how he loved and missed the fresh carrots that the old masters would sometimes leave for him.

The hare was still sitting near the gates as he thought fondly of the old times. Then the loud pop echoed across the silent land and startled the hare as he hopped a few yards away before he realised three humans had appeared just inside the gates.

An old tall man stood proudly and looked around in a curious manner. The man with the longish black hair looked familiar to the hare. Yes, yes the younger looking man was one of the kids he had watched many years ago. Then the shortest and youngest human looked exactly like the young master. The hare hopped closer trying to get a better look at the wizards. He had last seen people thirteen years ago. The shortest wizard looked directly at him. No this was not the young master. His eyes were brown this boy has green eyes. Green eyes just like the lady that gave him carrots. The child of the kind lady and the young master must be who was in front of him. The boy smiled and conjured a carrot, lightly tossing it to him.

The hare filled with a feeling of happiness. Things were going to return to the good old days that the hare loved. Grabbing the carrot and hopping away to his den the hare finally felt excited after such a long time.

~Harry~

Harry saw the rabbit and smiled when he took the carrot. For just a few seconds, Harry thought he saw the hare smile at him before hopping off into the distance. That was when Harry started to really look around and see the estate.

"Wow..." He marvelled at the beauty of the place. "This is my home?"

"Yep, pup. It's all yours." Sirius smiled as he glanced around with a sense of nostalgia.

"Shall we make our way to the manor?" Dumbledore asked Harry, gesturing down the drive. Harry nodded then set off towards his house. The Manor itself was a mix between a middle ages castle and a Roman villa. The greyish gold walls shone in the sun. Harry was bursting with excitement as they headed to the manor.

Sirius would stop and point to something in the distance and laugh, telling them a quick story or prank. Sirius also pointed out the many things on the estate. The dozens of cottages hidden in the forest, the Quidditch pitch to the back, the lake and, his most favorite, the garage. Sirius went on and on about this black Ducati that Harry's grandfather built from scratch. Dumbledore and Harry stole a quick sideways glance at the mention of the motorcycle. Sirius kept going on and on about the beautiful bike and always trying to sneak a ride on it even though every time he got on it Charles Potter would appear. They continued to walk down the long driveway. Harry was absorbing everything he could see and hear from Sirius. Harry felt his heart quicken and started sweating with excitement the closer they got to the large manor. Soon they found themselves in a large roundabout with a fountain in the middle. As Harry stepped closer to the fountain it sprang to life.

The water shot out the nozzles and poured from the many levels of trays. A wall of water shot up right in front, Harry stared at the fountain as the water changed colour. Then the wall of water shimmered and the Potter family crest appeared. Harry gaped in awe then words appeared under the crest. 'Welcome home, Lord Potter.'

Harry smiled with some tears threatening to escape his eyes. He was truly home.

"Hell of a greeting huh, pup?" Sirius smiled at him, "Come on, your home awaits you, Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Lord Black." Harry smirked back, "Care to join me?"

"Prat." the mutt smiled, "You forgot to invite Lord Dumbledore." Sirius pointed out.

"You're a Lord, professor?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Yes I am, Lord Potter." Dumbledore smiled, "I have had the honour of being the head of my house for over sixty years."

"Wow." Harry said with raised eyebrows, "So you know the ins and outs of what a Lord should do then?"

"Yes I have gained a great deal of experience over the years. I would be happy to advise you if you ask for it."

"Thanks professor." Harry smiled.

"Now Harry how about you go home." Sirius pointed at the door.

Harry rounded the fountain. The gravel was crunching under his feet as he headed for the door. Slowly climbing the smooth marble steps his heart beat quickened. He stood like the statues around the roof, forever frozen in a pose. His whole life was dancing in front of his eyes. The painful and sorrow filled stay at the Dursleys was the most dominant in his mind as he stood just outside his home. Why did he stay with the Dursleys when he could have lived here? Where his father was raised then later Sirius. Why couldn't his parents be alive? Why did Voldemort kill them? Why was fate so cruel to him?

All his experiences and emotions boiled to the surface at once. His tears, filled with sadness and joy, slipped down his face as he stared at the double oak doors. Finally after composing himself he pushed the doors open.

**A/N: Oh! You thought I was going to go in the manor! What a cliffy I bet I pissed off a few people well not to worry. I know this was a short chapter but I thought it would be better to end the chapter here. Next time Potter Manor and all its magical goodies.**


	6. Chapter 6: Potter Manor

The 4th Year

**I own nothing. JK Rowling own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6: Potter Manor.

Finally after composing himself he pushed the doors open.

The darkness that Harry met was unexpected as he strained his eyes to see anything in the inky blackness. The light from the sun only lit up the dusty floor for only a few feet. Harry stared but nothing appeared. He took a tentative step inside. Nothing happened. He was standing with one foot in the doorway and hesitantly brought his other foot forward. As soon as he crossed the threshold the lights sparked. Far away in the darkness Harry could see a small light then another and another. Soon dozens of lights flickered to life and raced towards him. The many lamps along the walls turned on as the one before was alight. Soon all the lamps were lit and the shutters on the windows slid away letting the natural light shine in. Harry found himself in the middle of an entrance hall. It was not as big as the entrance hall at Hogwarts but it was close.

The hall was massive to say the least and was made all out of marble. Drapes that matched the Gryffindor colours in his common room, decorated the banisters of the upper floors. Harry scanned the room. He could easily tell that the manor had four floors. A huge stair case lead to the second floor then broke apart into two small staircases and spiralled up to the remaining two floors. Large marble pillars went from floor to ceiling. The whole room had a bit of roman like feel with the marble but also a medieval style with the drapes, tapestries, suits of armour, busts and painting that surrounded the room at various places.

Many of the pictures smiled and waved at Harry in an excited manner. The suit of armour, just like Hogwarts, moved their heads from side to side looking around the room as if guarding it. In the very center of the room, on the floor, was the Potter crest. It was at least two meters in diameter. The crest was set perfectly into the marble floor. Harry felt a sudden urge to stand in the middle of it.

He briskly walked over and stood in the center. As soon as he stopped he felt a happy, warm and loving feeling embrace him. He felt the same magic boost that had happened in Gringotts surge through him again. He felt incredible! The power that was flowing through his body was such a rush he doubted playing Quidditch would ever have the same effect. Then he heard it. It was quite at first then it started to grow louder. It was a voice. A woman's voice.

"Hello, my lord."

Harry looked around, searching the room for the voice's owner.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

"I am within you..."

"What?! Who are you!"

"Please calm down my lord... I am your guardian. I am your friend. And I am your ancestor."

"You're lying." Harry's voice had grow cold, too cold for someone his age.

"Am I?"

"Yes." Harry hissed in a chilling voice, "I have no more family. My family is all dead and there is no way to bring the dead back to life."

"That is true but I am dead..." then a ghost of a beautiful young woman appeared before him. She rose from the floor and floated in front of Harry.

"Hello Lord Harry Gryffindor..." the ghost said as Harry stared at her in shock, "My name is Morgan Gryffindor nee LaFey."

Harry stared at her for a second before rubbing his eyes and looking sad. "Damn. Well it was a nice dream but I'll probably wake up soon and start my chores Uncle has set for me." Harry muttered to himself.

"This is not a dream Harry. I am very much real or at least I was." Harry chuckled a bit and Morgan grinned back.

"Well my life is anything but normal so one more twist isn't going to hurt." he smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Morgan or should I say, too many greats, grandmother."

Morgan practically beamed at the word grandmother. She moved forward and hugged Harry. Unlike the freezing feeling people get when passing through a ghost, which was what Harry had expected, he felt a warm embrace from the woman. He actually hugged her back and could feel her under his arms. She pulled back and Harry could see her watery eyes.

"It's been a long time since someone has called me grandmother. I've missed it." she smiled.

"Well if you are my grandmother than I guess I'm honoured to be related to you." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes I am your ancestor but don't feel honoured. We're family and equals. I know that you probably have millions of questions for me but I will tell you later Harry. Your godfather and headmaster are waiting." Morgan pointed back toward the doors where Sirius and Dumbledore were just coming inside. "Oh and Harry only you can see me. Well for now anyways." she disappeared back into the floor.

Harry stared down at the crest for a minute before Sirius broke his thoughts.

"Well Harry what do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Harry answered slowly, "It's incredible! Don't get me wrong! But it's hard to explain."

"Little bit overwhelming?"

"Exactly! Going from the Dursleys to this is a major shift for me."

"Yeah but it's a nice one though, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

Both Sirius and Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's overexcitement.

"Well stop standing there and let's go!" Sirius called as he waved Harry to follow him. Then left the entrance hall/ ballroom to the north wing of the house. The ground floor was mostly made up of many sitting rooms and offices. They made their way back into the entrance hall before heading across to the south wing. Like the north side many sitting rooms where there but there was meeting rooms as well. Then there was the kitchen. Good Merlin! It was huge! The elves at Hogwarts would be jealous of how spacious the area was. The ovens and iceboxes where along the far wall then the cupboards surrounded most of the wall space. There was a huge oak table similar to the house tables at Hogwarts but just shy of the full length. Harry smiled as he felt a more cozy, family like feel to the room.

Again they were on the move and again returning to the entrance hall. They climbed the stairs to the second floor were Sirius lead them quickly to the north wing. Only a single pair of double oak doors where on this side. Sirius smiled as he continued the tour. Quickly pushing the doors open Harry stared open mouthed. The whole second floor of the north wing was a giant library. Never had Harry seen so many books.

"Wow if Hermione ever sees this place she'll never leave." Harry breathed out in wonder and awe.

"I believe Miss Granger would be tempted to sleep with the rare and beloved books that your family has acquired over the centuries." Dumbledore smiled as if he was tempted as well.

Harry walked up to an open book on a podium. He felt drawn to it. He whipped out his wand a tapped the book. Instantly the blank pages started to fill with words. Harry had an uneasy feeling as Riddle's diary flashed to the front of his mind. He stared down at the writing. He was confused for a second. The book appeared to be a list. Harry realised what it was when he came across _'Hogwarts, A History'_.

"Oh." his brow cleared of wrinkles. "It's a manifest."

Dumbledore appeared over Harry's shoulder and peered down at the charmed book. "I believe that if you were looking for a certain book or subject, all you would have to do is simply tap your wand against the page and pronounce what you want."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry spoke aloud as he tapped the old tome. The black letters faded then reappeared with a different list. "_Dark Arts_, _Cursed Magic_. _Noir Magi_, _The 12th century's darkest spells and counters_. _The Black Sea: the reason behind the name_. The list goes on and on..."

"Truly remarkable."

"Yes, yes. It's all fascinating but there is a whole house left." Sirius urged them to continue.

Harry and Dumbledore reluctantly departed the amazing library to tour the rest of the house. The south wing had a few small bedrooms that Harry reasoned were the servants living courters, when his family was powerful. The rest of the floor had various rooms for entertainment, which included: a theatre room, a bar, a billiard room, a games room with an actual arcade (which seemed weird to Harry until Sirius said his mom put it in), a full sized pool and an exercise gym.

Every so many rooms Sirius would chuckle and mutter something under his breath. Harry and Dumbledore would share a glance at each other then look at Sirius expectantly. Sirius would wave it off and tell them, "Later, when we're relaxing."

Instead of heading back to the main staircases, Sirius lead them to the far end of the wing to a golden birdcage elevator. Pressing the button they all waited patiently for the lift.

"Well Harry how's the house so far?" Sirius asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"That's my pup!" Sirius laughed. Then they saw the lift appear from down below.

"Harry how about we check out the cellar before heading upstairs?"

"Sure, Sirius whatever you want."

The elevator stopped and Sirius pulled the doors open with a loud screech. "Got to get that oiled." Sirius said with a shiver. They all filed in and descended into the darkness of the cellar.

With a jolt the lift came to a stop in the middle of the darkness.

"Wow I wish someone would turn the lights on -" then a few dozen torches blazed. Harry was surprised then smiled to himself. "Lights off." he stated and the torches were extinguished. "Lights on." he said again and again the torches lit. "Cool." Harry said as both Sirius and Dumbledore laughed.

Opening the newly oiled doors, thanks to a quick flick of Sirius' wand, they headed into the cellar. Harry was impressed. The basement was similar to the Hogwarts' dungeons without the creepiness and surprisingly dry. Just like the floors above the cellar was divided into rooms. Many that they peered into had large wine barrels and wine racks filled with bottles. Many of the wines were very old and Dumbledore was very impressed with the Potter's collection, especially with the large number of Shadow-banish wine. Dumbledore quickly explained that it was very rare to see one bottle in your life time and was amazing that there seemed to be a whole room full of it.

Continuing through the cellar Harry found stairs that lead to the kitchen, according to Sirius. They kept walking until they stopped outside a pair of giant steel doors. Being curious Harry pushed them open and appeared in the armoury and duelling arena.

"Thought you might like it in here." Sirius said as he walked in and pointed to various cases that held different weapons that his ancestors had used. On the cases were small plaques with the weapons name and it's wielder. A large katana-like blade sat in one case which caught Harry's eye. He read the plaque " 'Goldbrand' wield by Lord Scythe Gryffindor (Potter) aka The Black Arrow, Hero of Kavatch and Champion of the Empire." Harry looked back up at the blade to see that it did in fact look like it was made out of gold yet still had a razor sharp edge. The other two wizards joined Harry to look at the blade. Sirius smiled before pulling Harry along as Dumbledore had a shocked expression on his face.

Once they had past the weapons which took awhile as Harry stopped at almost every single one. They entered the duelling grounds. There was a few smaller practice areas and then there was an actual arena with real stands surrounding it.

"Your dad and I would practice here in the summer holidays and then later when we joined the aurors." Sirius smiled and grimaced over the bitter sweet memories. They walked into the arena. Harry had just noticed that the ceiling in the armoury was higher than in the cellar. "Magic." he muttered under his breath at the possibility of the way too high ceiling.

The arena almost reminded Harry of a gladiator coliseum. The ground was made up of smooth flat rock with some sand laying thinly on top. The wall which curved in a large circle was made of solid oak that had a few nicks in it. Then above the twelve foot wall was the stands. Five rows of seats circled around. Harry was slowly spinning around as he looked at the arena.

"This is one of the oldest parts of the manor. One of your ancestor was influenced by the Romans when they were in Britannia."

"Wait I thought Britannia is Britain?"

"It is." smirked Sirius.

"Then why didn't you say ' when the Romans where here'?" Harry asked.

"Because we're not in the part that was called Britannia. We aren't exactly in England."

"Where are we then?"

"Just north of the boarder. We're actually in southern Scotland."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well you can't be that surprised saying that Godric Gryffindor was born in Scotland and Hogwarts is in the north of Scotland." Dumbledore explained.

"Huh. Didn't know that." stated Harry as he just continued to look at the arena with awe.

"We'll come back down later, Harry." Sirius said leading him out, "Besides I'm going to be teaching you some things this summer so we'll be seeing more of this room."

With a short ride up the lift they appeared on the third floor. The floors south wing was mostly made up of bedrooms for guests and had many bathrooms. Making their way to the north wing Harry realised just how high up they were when he looked over the banister. If he was afraid of heights he would have rushed away from the edge but Harry just peered down towards the main level. The Potter family crest that set in the middle of the floor looked amazing and shone brightly in the centre of the room. No matter where you were your eyes would be pulled towards the beautiful design. Harry took the moment to study just the surrounding landings with the banisters. The balconies that over looked the entrance/ballroom had many comfortable looking couches along with many equally comfortable looking tables and chairs. Harry figured that they were used when the Potters held a function or for leisure usage for the family and guests. He also noticed for the first time that there was doors leading off the landing/ balconies. The doors lead to closets and bathrooms as well as some bedrooms. The main wing that held the ballroom/entrance hall also some spacious sitting room and living rooms, just opposite the stairs.

With a slight tap to his shoulder Sirius guided him to the north wing. And just like the second floor the was a single pair of double doors. Pushing them open Harry found himself back in the library.

"It has two floors?!" Harry gaped at the amount of books.

"Yep!" Sirius smiled, "Your family are nuts about knowledge."

Dumbledore was just as shocked as Harry. There was definitely more books in here than in Hogwarts.

Harry saw that in the center of the north wing the floor was open so you could see the bottom level of the library. He walked to the railing and could see the podium with the book catalog and for the first time the stairs that joined the two floors.

This second visit was shorter as Sirius did not want Harry to lose himself in the books. They made their way to the fourth and final floor. Directly in front of the top of the stairs was a pair of large French double doors. Harry looked curiously at Sirius.

"It's the master bedroom." Sirius answered the unasked question, "Down the hall towards the south wing is the rest of the family's rooms. Mostly baby and children's rooms." Sirius pointed down the hall. "Then to the north wing is basically a large study and map room as well as the owlrey."

Harry headed off to the north wing with the other two wizards tailing him. Once pushing open the doors Harry was met with pretty much what Sirius said it was. The whole wing was a giant room. Nearest the door, where they stood, was a study for the head of the family. There was a few large desks along with a few book shelves stuffed with all the financial "goings on" that the Potters had.

At the back of the room, along the outside wall was the owlry where a familiar snowy owl perched. "Hedwig!" Harry called and she swooped over, landing on his shoulder. "Hi girl. How do you like our new home?"

Hedwig hooted happily and nibbled on his ear affectionately. Before heading back to her perch and falling asleep.

Travelling to the center of the room there was a giant table. As they neared the table Harry saw what was on it. The whole table was a scaled 3D model map of the whole Potter estate.

Sirius started to point at the many building on the estate. "These here are the cottages that family friends as well as family stay in." he pointed to about two dozen small structures dotted around the map. "The main manor, which we are in is at the center. Then the lake which is obvious. The Quidditch pitch that your grandfather built for your dad." again Sirius pointed to the pitch on the other side of the lake. Sirius quickly continued to point to a few more building and places that were for various things.

They left and headed to the family rooms which were a lot nicer than the other rooms but nothing very special. Then the where outside the French doors again.

"We'll be downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you, Harry." Sirius smiled.

"Why? Aren't you coming in?" Harry asked.

"No. It's your room go look for yourself." and with that the elder wizards headed down the stairs, leaving Harry by himself. Summoning his Gryffindor courage 'Ha it's more like my family courage' he thought as he pushed open the doors and headed inside.

The master bedroom was absolutely huge. The king sized bed was in the middle of the far wall. On either side of the bed was glass doors that lead out onto the balcony that was the length of the house. On the right side of the room was closets and the door to the bathroom. Harry could hear Sirius in his head as he walked into the bathroom. 'You know that bath could fit about a dozen witches'. It was true the bath could fit that many witches, same could go for the shower. The bathroom almost reminded him of the old roman bath houses.

Going back into the bedroom Harry noticed that there was another door across from him. Heading over he could see that it was a personal study. He walked in and found Morgan sitting in a guests chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Harry." she smiled at him and gestured for him to sit behind the desk. Taking his seat he looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "Those letters are from your grandfather and a more detailed list of the objects in the estate." Harry simply nodded as he opened the letters and quick scanned the details of the house and a quick explanation on why Morgan was there, all written by his grandfather Charles.

"Well most of this will be handled by the goblins so I don't really need to be too concerned about it." Harry stated as he put down the letters. "My grandfather explained that you are the real Morgan LaFay." Morgan just nodded. "So Morgan how exactly are you here?"

"Well Harry as I told you I'm your too many 'greats' grandmother. I ended up falling in love and later marrying your ancestor Martin Gryffindor in the Dark Ages. We were the ones who originally built this manor, though it has changed greatly over the years. It was lucky it was as big as this room." she wavered her right hand around the room. "Anyways at the time we were both apprentices of Merlin, that's how we met. We learned together and became friends then lovers. We were very happy but it wasn't called the Dark ages for no reason. Wizards and muggles were both at war almost all the time. We were unfortunately pulled into the fighting after avoiding it for so long. After years of fighting we left and came here. Then we got married and had three children. Two girls and a boy. That was the happiest time of my life. But then the fighting found us and our home was almost destroyed. In an attempt to protect my family I died." Morgan ended in a whisper.

"What about your family? Martin?" Harry burst out before he could stop himself. " I'm sorry that...that was... well I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"It's ok Harry." Morgan smiled. "Martin died before I did and I couldn't leave my children all alone. I was still their mother well in a ghost form. I taught them as much as I could about magic and watched them grow old and have kids of their own then die themselves." a sad smile craved into Morgan's features. Harry stood up and walked towards her and hugged her tightly. Morgan hugged him back tightly. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, grandmother."

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "Well as for why I'm still here I have taken it upon myself to be my family's guardian and watch over the family until the day I believe myself not needed." Morgan stated in a happy way.

"Well thank you for watching over our family." Harry smiled.

"Now Harry," Morgan became a more business-like person, "I know your godfather said he was going to teach you more magic well that's fine and all but I'm going to be teaching you more advanced magic and magic that is secret to our family."

"When are we going to be starting?"

"As soon as possible but now you should hurry down to your godfather and headmaster as they have been waiting awhile now."

"Right. I'll see you soon, Morgan." Harry said as he walked to the door and left the bedroom.

"He's a lot like you, you know." Morgan said to the painting that was above the study's fireplace.

The once blank canvas filled as a male wizard in fine dress robes appeared with a sword hanging from his waist. "And you too, Morgan."

"That is true." she agreed. "He will be greater than all of us. That is something I know."

"Yes but his life will be full of hardships." the painting said.

"Much like mine and yours?"

"Yes but his has already started."

"Yes it has." Morgan sighed.

"He needs to be prepared. Train him well Morgan."

"Oh I will Godric. I will."

Godric Gryffindor smiled before he faded from the canvas.

**A/N: How's that for ya! Chapter 6 is done. Yay! Next few chapters will probably not be as long as this one but you never know. Also can you guess the small references I made in this chapter. I'll give you a pretend cookie if you do. Anyways thanks a lot guys and I'll see ya all next update (whenever that is).**


	7. Chapter 7: Black Bike

The 4th Year Ch. 7

**I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Chapter 7: Black Bike.

Harry had just finished talking with Morgan and was now racing down the stairs to the kitchen. Upon entering he found both Sirius and Dumbledore speaking in hushed tones over a cup of tea. Harry slowly entered the door with a slight cough to announce his presents to the two other occupants. Sirius and Albus immediately stopped talking and greeted Harry.

"All's well, pup?"

"Better than well, Padfoot." Harry smirked as tossed something to Sirius.

"What in the wo-" Sirius stopped open mouthed in shock as he looked at the small key and leather keychain. "This can't be." he whispered.

Dumbledore leaned forward to see what had trapped Sirius like a deer caught in headlights. The small circular keychain held the answer as the Ducati symbol was set in the middle of the black leather. The headmaster had to chuckle at his former students inability to comprehend what he now had.

"To answer your question Sirius." Harry spoke when his godfather stared wide-eyed at him, "Yes it is the Ducati that you always wanted to ride. My grandfather has left it to you as was in his will."

"That wonderful bastard!" cheered Sirius as he pulled Harry into a hug. "He said I would ride it over his dead body. Merlin rest his soul that sly little-"

"That's my grandfather you're talking about Sirius." Harry teased.

"Of course! He was a great man, Harry. Very, very generous!" he laughed. Pulling Harry out the kitchen and through a side door, that he missed on the tour, they entered a dark room were all they heard was the echo of their footsteps.

Having spent enough of his life in the dark, Harry shouted, "Lights on!". Both wizards stumbled to the ground as the lights went off like a solar flare. As soon as the millions of camera flashes stopped stinging their eyes the two stood up to be met with hundreds of cars.

"Woooowww..." Harry whistled as he stared at the two levels of parked cars. Harry stood in the middle of a lane that led right to the garage door. Harry stared, open mouthed at the top levels of cars to his left and right then to the ones directly to his sides.

The silver James Bond Aston Martin was parked right beside a 1967 Dodge Charger. An orange 1969 Lamborghini Miura sat beside a blue Mustang Boss. The cars kept on going until closer to the garage doors where the bikes sat in even lines.

"Impressive isn't it?" Sirius smiled as they headed towards the bikes.

"No kidding." the still shocked Harry said.

"Yeah I had the same expression as you when I first came in here. Back then your grandfather was still collecting and the top level wasn't even here yet."

"My grandfather collected all of these?!"

"Oh yeah he loved his babies! But not as much as I'm going to love this baby!" Sirius said as he jumped on to the legendary black Ducati. "How are you baby? You going to be a good girl for your new papa?"

"You going to take it on a date or drive it?"

"Hey! That is a real possibility!"

"Ewww! That's gross!"

Sirius just laughed as he kick started the bike. The rumble of the engine filled the giant garage with life as Sirius revved the bike. "Music to my ears!" he roared over the noise. Harry was just plugging his ears as he walked over to the door opener. Slamming his elbow into the button the door opened and Sirius sped out into the twilight. Harry rubbed his ears as he walked towards the fountain. Sirius was ripping down the drive sending the gravel into the air.

"Good to be young isn't it, Harry?" Dumbledore appeared beside him.

"Yes it is, sir. But sometimes you can't be too young." Harry stated as Sirius was hallowing and laughing like the insane murderer that he was made out to be.

Chuckling Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

Finally back in the kitchen, with many urges to Sirius to come inside, they sat down to try and eat.

"Well I don't have a cook or food for that matter." Harry told them after examining the cupboards.

"I have an idea, Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled right before he yelled, "Dobby!"

_Pop._

The bat eared house elf stood before them. "You be need me, master Dumbles?"

"Ah yes Dobby. It appears that we are in need of a meal."

"Right away, sir. Dobby be back in moment." with a pop he was gone again.

"That the elf that nearly killed you?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Yep the one and only." Harry said in a semi depressed tone.

"Well Harry, I had an idea about Dobby." Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Oh. What is it, sir?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to let Dobby bond to you and your family."

"What?! B-but I thought he wanted to be free?"

"Well what he really wanted was to be free of the Malfoy's ... 'employment'." the old wizard chose reluctantly. "The problem with house-elves is that they need to be bound to a wizard or a wizarding family so they can live. You see, Harry, the elves need their master's magic to survive. Magic for them is basically the equivalent of water for us. We need water to live and the elves need magic."

"Well why didn't he bond to the school sir? There are a lot of elves at the school is there not?"

"Yes, that is true, Hogwarts employs many elves but Dobby did not wish to be bonded to the school or myself for that matter. He said he would only to you, Harry."

"Why me?" Harry moaned, letting his head hit the table. Sirius just laughed.

"Well I believe it is because of the kindness that you had shown him. Not very many wizards treat house-elves the way you do, Harry." Dumbledore smiled with pride.

"Yeah I guess." his words were a bit muted from the table, "I could bond with him as it would be good to have an assistant and a cook with all the things I need to do. At least he can make sure I eat and sleep."

"Harry it's not all that bad." Sirius patted his back, "You are helping to save his life. And you do have a saving people kind of thing."

"Shut up Sirius." Harry playfully shoved his godfather away before turning back to Dumbledore, "I'll offer Dobby the choice to bond with me if he wishes."

"Thank you, Harry. Your heart is kind and full of love. May it stay that way." Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way.

With a little more idle chit chat, Dobby reappeared with a pop. "Sorry its take so long to make meal, sirs." with a snap of his fingers, Dobby transported the dinner onto the table. There was enough food for a small feast with several guests. Sirius' mouth started to water at the roasted chicken. Being in the Black house was terrible and he never really had a proper meal. The food laid out before him was heaven for his nose and taste buds.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said to the elf.

"Dobby is most happy to serve the great Harry Potter dinner, sir." the elf said with a bow.

"Umm Dobby?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked.

"I was wondering, if it's ok with you, if you wanted to ever be bonded to another family?"

"Dobby would like to be bond to a family that be nice to Dobby, sir."

"Well umm... would you l-like to be bound to my family, Dobby?"

If it was even possible, Dobby's eyes widened even more." YES! Yes Harry Potter!" Dobby launched and hugged Harry's leg, "But Dobby not worthy to serve the great Harry Potter!" he wailed.

Harry looked unease at Dobby and then the other two wizards, who were both amused. "Dobby you're more than worthy to be a part of my family. Please be a part of my family?"

Dobby nodded his head to the point that it might pop off. "I will Harry Potter. I be honoured to be in your family."

"Good. Well umm how do I bond you?"

Dobby got down on his knees then held his hand out for Harry to grab it. Once Harry did, Dobby began. "I Dobby the House-elf do pledge mine life to serve and protect the House of Potter to my last breath or to when I am dismissed."

"I, Harry Potter, head of House Potter accept your oath and your service so mote it be."

A blue light glowed around the two of them as the bond formed. Dobby smiled at Harry and he smiled back.

"Now let's eat. Come on Dobby, join us."

"Thank you, Master Harry Potter, sir."

"Just Harry, Dobby."

"Ok master Harry."

"Ugh." Harry groaned. As two wizards laughed.

**~Two weeks later~**

"Focus Harry!" yelled Sirius as once again he had to revive his godson. "Your enemy won't wait for you to fire a spell back. You need to keep moving and casting!"

"I know! I know!" yelled a very sore and bruised Harry. "I'm still having trouble with casting back. I'm more focused on dodging."

"And that right there is the problem. You can't dodge everything! If you take out your opponent then you don't have to worry about more spells heading your way."

"Sorry, Padfoot. I'm really trying."

"Oh I know, pup. You've improved greatly since we started. Our duels are lasting longer and longer each time."

"Thanks."

"Right then. Again!" Sirius ordered as they took positions in the duelling arena in the basement. They had been training since the day after they arrived. Sirius had taken it upon himself to teach Harry everything he knew. From the proper way a Lord should act to most of his school classes. Sirius had been teaching Harry most of his first term fourth year education in a matter of weeks. Of course with the magical boost to his core, the teacher solely focused on him and not having to write giant essays on the spells. All in all Harry was going into four year with more than an advantage.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Sirius yelled as swung his arm in a wide arch, a blue spell shot out of the end of his wand. Harry had to duck to his right as the reductor slammed into the oak wall. 'Thank goodness the arena has a magical ward to stop the spells from blowing the place up.' Harry thought as he rolled to his left, dodging a red stunner and firing one off of his own. Harry stopped and stumbled backwards as another reductor landed in front of him. As he fell he shot off a body bind at Sirius. For just a split second his godfather had a smug smile on his face until ropes wrapped around him and he fell onto his side. Harry staggered onto his feet.

"You yield?"

"Ha! You forgot about my wand."

Harry's eyes widened as he had to dodge three stunners. By the time he refocused on Sirius, he had already cut through the ropes. "Damnit! Incarcerous!" Harry shouted again ropes wrapped around Sirius, then Harry yelled, "Expelliarmis!"

Sirius' wand shot out of his hand, victory was in sight for Harry but then "Accio wand!" Sirius shouted as he raised his hand. The wand stopped in mid air then shot back to it's owner. "Wandless magic?" Harry muttered in disbelief that he failed to notice the red spell collied with his chest.

"Well way out go, Padfoot." said a voice Harry thought was familiar. "You hit him with a stunner and send him into a wall. Congratulations you probably gave him a concussion."

"Shut up Moony." came Sirius' voice, "He'll be fine."

Harry finally opened his eyes to see two wizards standing over him. The one on his left was without a doubt Sirius and the one on his right-

"Professor Lupin?"

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you again. And its Remus, I'm no longer your teacher, remember?"

"Alright. It's good to see you too, Remus."

**A/N: Well that's that. Sorry for the really long delay. I hadn't planned on it but I was in Scotland for about two months. Really great place to visit! Loved it!**

**This is now going to be a Fleur and Harry story but they are the same age and that will be explained in a few chapters for those of you who keep PM me about how she is too old for him. This is an AU story, I'm allowed to do what I want.**

**Now thanks to everyone who has reviewed and PM it's great and I really take the feedback seriously. Special thanks to jameselvendork1123. I had over looked the fact that Harry and Sirius had just met. Plan for the next chapter to be a more Sirius and Harry family bonding thing.**

**Anyways thanks and see you next time. Which will probably be shorter wait than this chapter was.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ravenclaw

The Fourth Year Chapter 8

**A/N: So hello everyone hope you all had a good Christmas and all. Sorry about the wait but I got a new computer and it's working great so far. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope that this answers _jameselevendork1123_for concerns with Harry's and Sirius' relationship.**

**Anyways enjoy and I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am writing out of pure enjoyment and do not make a profit.**

Remus had just arrived at the manor the day before and had locked himself in one of the old cottages on the property to wait out the full moon. This had left Harry and Sirius on their own as Dumbledore was making visits to Muggleborns. This was the first time that the godfather and godson were alone together. Harry always had Morgan sitting just out of sight or feel her presence close by but she wished to see what a werewolf would do and left telling Harry that Remus would never see her.

The two of them sat in one of the dens in nice squishy chairs that put the Gryffindor common room one's to shame. Harry sat there trying to think of something to say. He had already opened and closed his mouth about a dozen or so times and each time failed to voice his thoughts. Harry noticed that Sirius had the same problem as he appeared to be about to speak and think better of it.

Finally Harry broke under the continued silence and shouted the first thing that came out of his mouth, which was a shame as he looked out the window at the same time. "The weather is nice today!"

Sirius gave a start and turned his head to the window to see for himself, while Harry belittled himself. 'Of all the things to say, I had to mention the weather! Everyone talks about the weather and no one really cares or knows why they bother to talk about it.' Harry hung his head, 'Why is it so hard for me to talk to anyone properly. OH wait the Dursleys are the reason.' Before he could go off on that train of thought any farther Sirius had answered him.

"Yes it is a rather nice day. Sunny and warm. I might go out for another ride on that beautiful bike." he said dreamily as he glazed out the window.

"Why do you like that bike so much?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why do you like your Firebolt so much?"

"Well I love flying and because..."

"Because?" Sirius pried.

"Because you gave it to me." Harry blushed and stared at the floor. No sound came from Sirius and the silence descended upon them again. Harry finally looked up to see Sirius staring directly into him. The look would have been terrifying had the large smile and glistening tears not been present. Sirius had a glow around him that Harry had never seen around another person. Dumbledore had almost had the same expression when he had woken up in the hospital wing after the adventure with the stone. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had almost had it when he had returned Ginny to them after killing the Basilisk. The difference here was that Sirius had out shone them all and his tears added a big factor to it. Guys were not supposed to cry. It was like a rule and Harry had only ever seen boys cry if they broke an arm or something. Even then Harry had never really cried in all his years at the Dursleys. He noticed at a young age that his "relatives" loved to see him cry.

Yet here was Sirius, crying. He had not even broken anything and looked to be physically fine. Harry now wondered if he had said the wrong thing. 'What do I do?' Harry thought then finally asked the question, "Sirius, are you ok?"

"Of course Harry. Why?"

"Well you are sort of crying."

"What?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry hung his head again.

"For what?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to his godson.

"I made you cry..."

The barking laugh made Harry jump up and he was now standing in front of a hysterical Godfather. Sirius continued for a few moments and finally regained control over himself.

"You did nothing wrong, Harry." Sirius explained after seeing the worried look on Harry's face. "In fact you did the opposite. I have been away in that _HELL_ for so long that I was never around for you. I was selfish and choose to get revenge over being with you. Like I should have been. I have regretted that decision for ten years."

"Sirius-"

"No, wait. I need to say this." Sirius said as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I have always wondered if you have hated me for not being there for you. I crie- well got a little emotional cause you seem to treasure that broom. Then telling me that you treasure it is because I gave it to you was just a little to much at the moment."

Harry had wrapped his arms around Sirius and the two clung to each other. After a moment they separated. "Sirius I never hated you. It's because of you I escaped my own hell hole."

They hugged again and then Harry smirked, "I did make you cry, baby."

Sirius lunged and they were both rolling along the floor.

-o0o0o-

The next few days were just Sirius and Harry bonding with each other as Remus was still resting after his transformation. Both Sirius and Harry had secretly thankful for Remus being out of the way for a little while.

It was Monday and Remus was due back from his "weekend getaway". The ice had long since been broken and was well on it's way to melting completely. It was this scenario that saw Harry sitting on a smaller Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, in the middle of his insanely long driveway. Harry had on his helmet and leather protective jacket and pants with multiple safety charms on it. Sirius had said that the charms should keep him safe. Keyword, _should_. The whole morning Sirius had show Harry how all the controls worked. Like Twisting the right handle for the throttle, the clutch and gears, how to steer and the most important the breaks. Finally after the morning devoted to learning the controls and all the safety it was time. "Time to become a bat out of hell" so Sirius said.

Harry ran over everything that he had learned so far and this was the deciding time. The make or break. 'Where was the break again?' Harry wondered. He quickly touched it and inhaled deeply. He turned the key then half-stood to kick start the engine. He didn't get on the first time or the try after. "Give it a bit more." Sirius helpfully cheered.

'Third times the charm, right?' Harry thought as he kicked down and with a slight lurch the rumble of the motor blared. Harry experimentally revved the gas. The engine roared with each flick of his wrist. The vibrations and power coming from the bike was exhilarating. Harry clutched and went into first. He forgot he was still revving and ended up with the front end of the bike leaving the ground. He went about ten meters with the front tire in the air. Harry finally returned to his senses after the moment of panic. He leaned forward and eased off the gas. The bike was now completely on the ground. Harry balanced himself as he tested out steering while remaining first gear. After finding that driving a bike was surprisingly similar to riding a broom he became a bit more adventurous.

Controlling the way he leaned to help steer the bike was simple and came naturally to him. His balance was almost perfect and Harry switched the gears and went to second as he gained speed then quickly changing into third and then fourth. He tore down the driveway. The loose gravel kicking up behind him. Harry was soon cheering and whooping like Sirius had the first time he rode the Ducati. He pulled up short of the main gate and was quickly joined by Sirius on the black devil.

"Your a natural, pup!" Sirius cheered, smacking Harry's shoulder. "How do you like it?"

"This is AWESOME!" Harry cheered. "I can't believe the how close this is to riding a broom. Except that this is on the ground."

"I know what you mean. My theory is that a squib or muggleborn invented the first bike and the muggles went crazy for it."

"Can't say I blame them." Harry smiled, "Its like I can ride a broom and not care if I'm seen or not."

"And that is why I made a bike that can fly too." Sirius smiled quite proudly.

An old memory flashed through Harry's mind, "That was your flying motorcycle all those years ago?"

"The one that Hagrid borrowed?" Sirius asked curiously.

"If that took me to the Dursleys years ago then yes. I have had a few dreams of it over the years." Harry glazed off.

"Yes, I let Hagrid take it so he could take you to Dumbledore while I went looking for Peter."

"Well we should get it back." Harry smiled, "I wouldn't mind driving a flying motorbike."

Sirius' trademark bark-like laugh ripped passed his lips. "Well i wouldn't mind it back but I can teach you the spells to make that bike work just fine."

"Yes! Teach me please!" Harry begged.

"Soon, Pup, soon." Sirius then got a wicked grin, "How about a little race, Harry."

"What do you have in mind, Sirius."

"Oh just down the drive and around the fountain and back. You interested?" All the answer he got was Harry flying passed him and gravel kicking up.

"You little cheat!" Sirius laughed as he sped after his godson.

-o0o0o-

_~August 12th~_

A few weeks had past since Remus Lupin showed up at the Potter manor. Harry had been under intense study and training. Sirius and Lupin had decided to spilt the fourth year school curriculum between the two of them. Sirius had claimed transfiguration as he had higher marks in it than Remus. Lupin had countered with charms since he got the highest in the class for years.

Harry had been quite amused with the two of them bickering like they were a couple of divorcees that wanted the house for themselves.

Sirius had just shot a low blow at Remus' manhood. To say Lupin was furious was the understatement of the century. "Well you can teach potions as that's a dark family's speciality!" Lupin yelled, "And we all know how dark your family is!"

Sirius face took on a Vernon purple that would make Mr. Dursley jealous, "Well you can have Care of Magical Creatures! As you're one of them!"

At this point they were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen table. Lupin started to growl at the last statement and both men were at their limits. Sirius flinched and Moony launched across the table. Hitting Padfoot with his flying tackle the two marauders started rolling around the marble floor giving swift kicks and punches to each other. Finally Harry had enough and just stunned them. The two 'adults' were unconscious and in a very compromising position.

"Dobby!" Harry called. A pop later and said elf stood before him.

"Yes Master Harry? What cans Dobby do's for youse?" the elf bowed.

Harry just sighed a little at Dobby's behaviour. Every time he told his elf to call him Harry and stop bowing, Dobby would say he understood with a "Yes Master Harry!" and a bow. Harry had finally let it go and dealt with it. Stopping his reflecting Harry returned to the present.

"Dobby, could you please grab my camera for me?"

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby popped away to then reappear a second later with the request completed.

Thanking Dobby and taking the camera, Harry channelled his inner photographer as he snapped pictures with different angles and lighting. Having used up a full roll of film Harry nodded to himself a job well done as well as a sly smirk. His inner marauder was now coming out as he smiled at the two veterans. "Oh the new will replace the old." Harry chuckled to himself as he glanced at the two sleeping men before leaving the room. He definitely did not want to be there when they woke up.

Harry was brought back to the training that both Padfoot and Moony were making him go through. He could now fight Sirius to a stalemate or on the rare occasion, beat him. As his duels got better and his speed for casting and moving increased, Sirius would start to add more and more pressure. Some times Harry was forced to duel the two of them at the same time. Needless to say he did not last very long against them.

Harry's other classes went by even faster as his two mentors would explain in a more easier manner. Harry was sure that Professors McGonagall would be shocked when he walks into class and can do everything on the first try. Oh how he was looking forward to seeing his professors faces and Hermione's face. She would probably think he was cheating for a little while but he didn't care.

His other lessons with Morgan were very interesting. He would learn more about his family and how to act as a lord of his station. Harry learned about different aspects of magic that many wizards and witches used to use but they were forgotten. Along with the history lessons Harry was taught how to activate his family's magic. The rings he had were special, Morgan had explained.

"So what exactly do they do?" asked Harry as rolled the ring in his palm.

"They are recorders." Morgan answered as she floated next to him in the study.

"Recorders?"

"Yes." Morgan smiled, "Every Lord that has worn those rings have put their knowledge into them. Whether they were aware of it or not."

"So my ancestors' knowledge is in these rings?" Harry looked doubtful.

"Yes they are."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Ok, ok." Harry put his hands up in surrender, "Well how do I get that knowledge?"

"Just concentrate your magic and ask whatever you need."

"Concentrate my magic?"

"Yes!"

"How do I do that?"

Morgan let out a struggled scream of frustration, "What do they teach at Hogwarts these days!"

"Umm?"

"Harry."

"Yes."

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice." Harry nodded as he relaxed into his chair and shut his eyes.

"Good." Morgan's voice was loud but calming, "Harry, I want you to visualize a small stream. Do you have it?"

He nodded as he saw a small stream running down a small hill.

"Now imagine that that stream is your magical force."

"Umm ok-"

"Shut up!"

Harry snapped his mouth closed as Morgan continued. "Now that stream is your magical core. It holds all the magic that you have. Now you might think that stream is too small well that is how your magic should be when you are resting and have no need of it. Do you understand so far?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Well what you're saying is that my magic is a river but when resting it's a small steady stream?"

"Finally. Maybe there's hope for him yet." Morgan muttered under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Harry asked.

"I said that is correct." Morgan played off. It was a good thing his eyes were closed or he would have seen a slight bush appear on her face. "Your magic is a river. It can be powerful and flow fast, like white rapids or be gentle and resting, like a stead stream."

Harry nodded his understanding as he saw the stream getting bigger and running faster. "Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"Would a big river be harder to control?"

"Yes and no. The river is just a way to show the power that you have. Once you know how much power you want in a spell or how much a spell should have you will have more control over that spell. What I mean is that your magic will learn how much power to put into the spell. It's like a default setting so to speak. Do you understand?"

"So like a default setting on a TV?" Harry asked trying to make a reference for himself. "The TV has a set brightness but we can change it if we want."

"Well not the way I would put it but yes I think that would be right."

"So I can change the amount of power I put into a spell if I can control the river?"

"Yes but the river is just a visual guide." Morgan explained, "Your magic is strong and you can make it stronger and last longer if you practice controlling it."

Harry sat there for a minute. Morgan thought that he was thinking about what she had said before a white aura surrounded Harry. It grew brighter and brighter until Morgan had to finally look away. Then it was gone.

"Wow!" She heard Harry say, "That was a rush and a half."

"What did you do?" Asked a stunned Morgan. She had only seen this happen a few times in her whole time as guardian of her family. 'He couldn't have possibly... He's too young to have...' Morgan thought.

"I just did what you said." Harry answered her, "I made the river bigger and stronger but I had to stop as there was a rock breaking the flow."

"A rock?!" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah. I tried to push it out of the way but I got a sharp pain in my head and stopped the flow."

Morgan glided over to him and lightly ran her hands over his head before touching his scar. Zap!

Morgan snapped her hand back as she was shocked. 'What?! I'm a ghost that shouldn't happen unless...' Again Morgan reached out and touched the lightning bolt scar.

ZAP!

"Damnit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked as Morgan cradled her left hand.

"Nothing. I can't find what's wrong." she explained.

"Oh, ok."

'Damnit! That bloody bastard! He crossed the line that death created! That sick, twisted, bastard!" Morgan screamed inside her head. 'How could he do this to a child. This must be why Harry is not as powerful as he should be.'

"Harry?" Morgan said as she sat down. "I want you to tell your mentors that you want to finish your fourth year education before the end of summer."

"What?!" the gobsmacked Harry asked.

"It is important that you are prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"I fear that danger is approaching and I do not want to see you hurt."

"Morgan what are you-"

"I will explain everything next summer. Right now I need to see if I'm right about something before I tell you."

"Morgan, if this is about me I thi-"

"Please Harry, I don't want to tell you the wrong facts. If I do then I might put you in danger." Morgan stared right at him and he could see the pure emotion in them. "I promise I will tell you everything once I know for certain, ok?"

"Ok."

"Thank you, Harry." Morgan hugged him and he hugged back.

"Umm, Morgan?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How is it that I can feel you?"

"Are you enjoying it, Harry?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I-I-I n-no it just t-that... W-well-" he stuttered.

"Relax, Harry." Morgan giggled, "I know what you meant. The reason that we can interact 'physically'," Harry blushed, "is because I am more than just a ghost. I am the guardian of our family. My duty is to protect and watch out for my family. To do that effectively, I need to be able to interact with the world around me. So that is why I can hug you and we both can feel it."

"Ok."

They hugged tighter and enjoyed the embrace.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do my boobs feel good against your chest?"

"MORGAN!"

_~A few days later~_

Morgan had taken every opportunity to embarrass Harry. By appearing in his bed to wake him in the morning or stealing his towel when he was in the shower to slapping his bum in the hallways. The funniest part for her was that Harry would never retaliate. The fun teasing had become a sort of old sister bugging her younger brother while he went through puberty. Harry was constantly alert and Sirius was always miffed when Harry could escape his pranks before they happened. 'Well that is the one benefit from being teased by Morgan.' Harry would tell himself. Remus had told him that their old friend "Mad-eye" Moody would respect the "constant vigilance!"

Harry had also told Remus and Sirius that he wanted to finish his fourth year schooling before summer ended which both his father's friends agreed would be good to do. This also let them all have more bonding time together. Harry had seriously (no pun) started to see both Sirius and Remus as fathers to him. Harry and Sirius were closer but Remus was still up there.

Since Remus had joined them, all four of them, Dumbledore included, had been planning a way for the public to learn of Sirius's innocence. Dumbledore had come up with the idea of an interview that they could publish in the paper. Remus had shot down that idea as the Prophet was controlled by the ministry and would never let the article be printed. Dumbledore had told them that they would not use the Prophet.

"Well what else could we use?" Remus asked.

"I believe that the Quibbler would print the article." Dumbledore smiled.

"No one reads the Quibbler-"

"Oh I get it!" Harry spoke up.

"Get what?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"Luna, right?"

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "Luna."

"Whose Luna?" the marauders asked.

"You haven't told them yet?" an amused headmaster asked.

"Well, I've been busy." Harry answered while scratching the back of his head. The next few hours were of Harry and Dumbledore filling in the other two in about all that had happened at the bank. Afterwards everyone agreed that Luna was the best choice.

_~The next day, 1:00pm~_

Harry, Remus, Dumbledore and Sirius, in his dog form, were awaiting the Lovegoods arrival in the entrance hall. The night before Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter and portkey to Luna, asking for a chance to talk and maybe help each other out as they're two family's were allies. He had gotten a reply that said that Luna and her father would be more than happy to meet with him.

The grandfather clock in the study tolled out one and a second later Luna and Mr. Lovegood appeared on the Potter family crest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ravenclaw." Harry greeted as he took Luna's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Griffindor." she smiled warmly yet dreamily at him.

"Lord Ravenclaw, pleasure to meet you as well." Harry offered his hand.

"It is good to see that you have taken you're place as head of your house, Lord Griffindor."

"Please, both of you call me Harry." he smiled.

"If you will do the same to us." Luna replied.

Harry nodded, "I hope you don't mind if my friends join us, as they are one of the reasons I asked you to be here."

"Not at all, Harry." Luna smiled, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Right." Harry smiled and offered his arm to her. She accepted and he lead them into one of the lounges. Once they had settled down and Dobby had brought them tea, Harry stood and knelled down in front of Luna. She was seated across from him but Harry thought that this deserved more respect.

"Lady Ravenclaw," he spoke clearly as he opened a small box, "May I present your rightful ring."

The Ravenclaw ring shone brightly in the light as the blue sapphire glinted in it's bronze clasps. The raven crest just like at Hogwarts was set in the middle of the sapphire. Luna dialectally slipped the ring onto her finger as the same rush of magic that had affected Harry, now affected Luna.

Her eyes glowed a slivery-blue and her white blonde hair floated in the air as if she were underwater. A blinding white light blasted from her, sending small light particles into the air.

Dumbledore remember what happened last time and yelled, "Everyone get down!".

Everyone but Harry hit the floor as the particles raced back into Luna and a wave of magic blasted from her. Even though they were on the floor the rooms adult occupants where thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. Harry on the other hand was perfectly fine. He kissed Luna's hand once the light disappeared and helped her to her feet.

"Feel good?" Harry asked as he lead Luna around the room.

"I feel incredible!" she cheered, "But-"

"Your body feels all numb?" Harry helpfully put in.

"Yes! Like I have pins and needles."

"Yeah, that's what I had when that happened to me." Harry explained, "I had to use the desk in Ragnok's office to stand. I found it helped to get the feeling back if you walk around for a bit."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled brightly, "I'm starting to get some feeling back."

They continued a stead lap around the room until Luna had regained feeling throughout her whole body. They then were set with the task of waking everyone up. A good forty minutes later the 'adults' woke up to find Harry and Luna busily chatting about family affairs and school business.

"Well thanks for waking us!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius Black!"

"Way to go Sirius! Now the Lovego- I mean Ravenclaws know you're here." Remus all but straggled the mutt.

"Relax, everyone." Luna's voice rang out, "Harry has explained most of the situation. And father you can put your wand away. He won't hurt us."

"How can you be so sure, Luna?" asked Xenophilius.

"Because he is Harry's godfather."

"Oh." Xeno thought out loud, "So he couldn't hurt Harry even if he wanted too."

Harry thought this was a little strange and pushed a bit of his magic into his family rings and asked what Xeno had meant. A library's worth of information raced though his head at super sonic speeds until it stopped and Harry got the information that he wanted. "A Godfather or Godmother can never conditionally or non-conditionally cause any harm to befall their godson or goddaughter." the library rushed out of his head and back into the rings just as fast as it had come.

"Well, now that you're all awake again why don't we move up to the study where all the details are." Harry said as he lead them up the stair to his more public study, with Luna on his arm again.

They all sat down at an empty table and Hedwig joined them with a fold for them. Harry quickly opened it and handed out copies to everyone. Once everyone had a copy and were quickly reading it, Harry waited and watched with amusement as the different reactions around the table. Remus and Sirius wore the same opened mouthed expressions as they read with wide eyes. Xeno was nodding in approval. Luna was scanning with a critical eye and Dumbledore, well he was the best. Harry had never seen shock written all over his headmaster's face before. His bushy eyebrows had disappeared under his pointed hat. His eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Then the shock turned into pride as he finished and looked directly at Harry. A smile play across his lips as he nodded his head in respect to his favourite student.

"Harry, this is a very well write and legal document." Dumbledore smiled even more, "This will make Sirius get a trial with Madam Bones as the judge. May I ask why you selected Madam Bones?"

"Ah, yes." Harry said as everyone turned their attention to him, "I came to the conclusion that Fudge is rather 'bias' with Malfoy always by his side." They all chuckled, "I did a quick review of all the members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and found that Madam Bones is the most fair as she examines all the evidence before passing judgement."

"Very good choice." Dumbledore agreed, "But I am curious as to how you got this information?" he held up the document.

"Morgan!" Harry called out. As soon as her name was out of his mouth, Morgan was already rising from the floor. She came up and placed both her hands on Harry's shoulders. If the reactions from the document were great than these were priceless. Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore jumped in shock, almost falling out of their chairs. Xeno smiled and Luna looked really excited.

"Everyone this is my family guardian Mor-"

"Morgan La Fey!" Luna squealed in excitement.

"Hello, Lady Ravenclaw." Morgan greeted the bouncing witch.

"Oh I'm so excited to meet you!" Luna shouted, "Daddy said so many great things about you!"

"Did he?" Morgan shifted her glaze to Luna's father, "It's good to see you again, Xeno."

"Like wise, Morgan."

"Harry!" Sirius barked, "Where have you been hiding her! She's beautiful!"

"I'd watch what you say and do, Lord Sirius Black." Morgan threatened, "I watched you and James grow up so I know who you are."

Sirius actually gulped and nodded his head. He understood loud and clear.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Remus Lupin." Morgan smiled at the werewolf. Remus just smiled and nodded his, not trusting his voice. "And you too, Lord Dumbledore."

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady." Dumbledore smiled.

"Morgan is my family guardian and has helped me take my place as Lord Griffindor and Lord Potter. She taught me everything I'll need to know to take my seat in the Wizengamot. I'll be able to stand up and hold my own against the other houses."

Morgan stood there proudly at the new Harry.

"I'll submit the document as soon as the article is published." Dumbledore smiled and Harry nodded his agreement.

"What article?" Xeno asked.

"Well the exclusive interview from Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black that will detail the lies and conspiracy surrounding Black and the Potter's murder, that you are going to print in your magazine if you want to that is." Harry explained. Xeno saw the rating that his paper would get.

"So when will the interviews start?" Xeno asked as he pulled out a wad of paper and quill.

"Right now." Harry laughed.

The sun had long since set and the hour was pushing close to one in the morning when they had finished. Xeno had stacks of paper, detailing everything that had happened to Sirius. The switch that made Peter the Secret-keeper and the faking of his death. To Sirius having no trial and being forced into Azkaban. The night that Harry had fought the Dementors to save his godfather's life and the daring rescue that he and Hermione had done. Everything was told and it was all recorded.

"Well I think I can have the whole story done for October." Xeno told them as he shrunk the papers and carefully put them in his pockets.

"October? That long?" Harry whined a little.

"Yes. I'm sorry but you gave me so much information that I'll need time to sort it all out and give this story justice."

"I understand." Harry smiled, "Thanks for doing this, Xeno."

"You're very welcome. Now I think it's time that we returned home. We'll see you later, as I might be back to get some more details, or we'll see you at the Summer Ball."

They all shook hands and Luna gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then they portkeyed away.

"Well, Sirius, hopefully we can save your hairy arse before next summer." Harry laughed as Sirius tackled him to the ground.

"Who you calling hairy, pup!"

"Boys." Morgan sighed.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I love reviews and it helps me to became a better writer. Thanks and have a good New Year.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

The 4th Year Ch. 9: The Party

Italic is for letters.

-"hi"- is for Bulgarian.

/"hi"/ is for French.

**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. Writing for pure enjoyment.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

The 4th Year Chapter 9: The Party

A week had gone by since the Lovegoods aka Ravenclaws had first visited Harry and the others. In the time since then Luna and Xeno were constantly over to renew there family friendship and get finer details to the tale of Sirius Black.

Looking back at that week later on in his life, Harry would always smile and say it was one of the most happiest times in his life. He and Luna had developed a strong bond of a protective brother and a little but quick witted, sister. That whole week the two teens could be seen together at almost all times. This was a bond that Harry had never had with anyone before. The only person that came close was probably Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione, her and Ron had written to him a few times this summer but not as much as he had hoped. Ron was well just Ron and he never wrote anything if he could help it. The few letters that he got were asking if the Dursleys were ok or the last letter:

_Harry,_

_Where the bloody hell are you, mate? I asked mum and dad if you could come and stay with us but we found out you couldn't. When my parents asked Dumbledore if we could bring you here he told them that you are on an important mission and won't see us until the train. What are you doing? I really want to know! The twins and I think it's so cool that you're doing this cloak and dagger stuff. We have a bet going that you're off doing something dangerous, even dad joined in. You should have seen mum when Dumbledore said you we're on a mission. She went crazy! And I mean crazy. She yelled for about a week about how children shouldn't be doing missions. It's funny to all of us when she's mad and isn't yelling at us. I think the Weasley red may actually be from our mum. Ha! It was dad that said that. Anyways I guess we'll see you at the train and can you give me a hint as to what you're doing to help me win the bet!_

_Cheers, mate!_

_See you soon._

_Ron_

Harry had written back that he was going to help free his "Black" dog and he will definitely see him at the train. Harry had told Hermione basically the same thing when she would ask him a hundred questions.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your last letter and Ron's letter has me very concerned that you are in trouble. Why didn't you tell me and Ron sooner? Why keep this all a secret? Does Dumbledore know what you're doing? You really should have asked him about this before going off on your own. Please tell me you're alright at least and what was the hint about Sirius?_

_I'm really worried about you. When I get back from Spain I'll ask my mum and dad if it's ok for you to come and stay with us. I know you'll probably say no and go to Ron's house but please think about it. I worry about you all the time and I just really want you to be safe. Well I'll talk to you later and I want to see you before the train. I won't take no for an answer._

_See you soon Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry was a little mad that she was not very trusting of him but knew that Ron had probably exaggerated the story to her and had made her really worry. He sent a short reply saying that Dumbledore was the one who started this mission and was helping him all the time. He also had Remus and his godfather with him. Harry also told her to not mention Sirius's name in her letters. He also told her that he was probably in one of the most secure places in the world.

She had stopped worrying as soon as she learned that Dumbledore was with him and wished him luck in his mission. Harry was always amazed at the faith she had in authoritative figures. He would always shake his head at that.

Aside from his two best friends which was slowly turning into three as Luna was becoming more and more important to him, he had gotten a few letters from others. The twins had sent a letter like Ron's and had asked if he could give them a hint. He said that it involved Gringotts, a few large fireworks and a phoenix. He knew that they would prank him after they learned the truth but it was worth it. He also got a few letters from his Gryffindor Qudditch teammates. All wishing him the best and to practice over the summer as they where going to hammer Slytherin in the opening game. If they only knew that he had a pitch just across the lake.

Then Fleur had sent him letter after letter. He had actually gotten to know her quite well since he had first met her at the start of the summer. He had written to her in French and then she would reply with English. This had let them both practice the other's language. If either one of them made a mistake they would correct them in a polite way and show them how to do it for the next time. The last letter had been the shortest he had received from her but was the most exciting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have found out that the summer party is going to be this Friday night! Papa says that you are invited to the party. So we will get to see each other again. I am looking forward to seeing you and your friend that you talk about so often. I am really looking forward to it! I cannot wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Fleur_

Harry smiled as he read the letter and at the bottom beside her name was a kiss mark. The creamy pink lipstick was pressed in a big and lush kiss. Harry brought the letter closer to his eyes and saw that it was actually Fleur's lips as he saw the faint lines where the lips would wrinkle a bit when pushed out to kiss. He also noticed that the letter had a smell to it. He brought it close to his nose and sniffed. He was blasted by strawberries and vanilla. Harry guessed that she must have sprayed perfume on the letter. He wore a goofy grin on his face as he lowered the letter back onto the table in his study.

"She likes you, you know."

"Merlin!" Harry jumped about four feet as he turned to see Morgan standing over his shoulder.

"That's not my name." she replied, "But I did know him."

"MORGAN!"

"Yes, Harry?" she smiled all too sweetly.

"What are you doing!"

"Oh me? Nothing really. I was going to help pick out your robes for the Summer Ball but I see you have more pressing matters." she eyed the letter with amusement.

"This is private!" Harry quickly turned the letter over.

"Don't bother I already read it." she smiled at the look of helplessness he gave her. "For a second I thought you were going to kiss it."

"GET OUT!" Harry bellowed in rage and embarrassment. Morgan just laughed as she floated over to the door but stopped.

She turned serious and stared right at him. "She does like you. Don't mess it up if you like her."

Harry did not get a chance to reply as she left him there to really think about what she meant. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Well he did have a sort of flare for Hermione but that had burnt out as he saw that she would flirt a bit more with Ron. He let her be and grew closer as friends. With Hermione he knew that they were friends and with Luna he viewed her as his little sister but Fleur.

Fleur was completely different. He knew that he liked her. Sure he thought that she was extremely attractive but over the weeks that had followed their first meeting they had shared many things with one another. Things that Harry had not told any one before. He hinted about the Dursleys, when she asked, but she never pressed him about them. He was grateful for that. She had told him about her family and friends. About her school and the troubles she had there. She was bullied by the other girls because the boys paid more attention to her than their girlfriends.

Harry understood as he told her about Dudley and his gang. He also let out less cruel things that the Dursleys did to him. She had reacted just like he thought she would but not nearly as bad as Hermione. He had told her that Gringotts had a plan set up for revenge or what the goblins called "Justice!" Fleur had dropped the topic of the Dursleys and never really brought it up unless he had mentioned something in his letters. The two of them had grown closer to each other even though they had only met face to face once. The party was going to change that.

Harry was incredibly excited to see Fleur but he was not looking forward to the actual party. His lessons had been put on hold for the time being for Sirius and Morgan to teach him everything that he needed as a lord. Harry had memorized the family lines of almost every noble family that there was. He learned the correct greetings and exchanges for the different ranks of house members as well as the ranks of different houses. He was overjoyed that he was of the highest rank along with a few other houses, namely; Abbott, Black, Bones, Dumbledore, Greengrass, Longbottom and Lovegood. Together they were the oldest houses and all had the title Most Ancient and Most Noble. They were the original ruling body of magical Britain.

Harry laughed at that due to the fact that if the Ministry knew that he and Luna was the heirs of two of the founders then by right they should rule of all of magical Britain. Harry had found out that the House of Ermys or better know as the House of Merlin, were the rulers of all magicals in Britain. The Merlin that everyone knows about was the last male of his line but the founders where each descendants of the Ermys line and by right of blood the rulers of Magical Britain. The founders of Hogwarts were actually cousins that thought that they should teach the wizarding world magic that the Merlin line had created. Also they thought it was their duty as descendants of the rulers of magic to teach their subjects in the proper way. Sadly that had all ended when Salazar Slytherin thought that he should take his spot as ruler of all magicals, just like Merlin had been. The only problem was that the other founders had equal claim and did not want Slytherin to rule and none of the other founders wanted to be the ruler. That was when the founders started fighting and Slytherin had assassinate Hufflepuff and then later made Houses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw flee the country.

Yet Slytherin house had never ruled over Britain and Harry believed that this was one of the driving forces behind why Voldemort started the war and possibly tried to kill him. Still Harry thought that Voldemort had not known that he was in fact the heir of Gryffindor. Since the British ministry thought that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines dead, no one but the goblins knew the truth.

Yet at this party he would have to be Lord Potter, last of his line and one of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. No matter how much he would like to walk in and rub it into those pure blooded bigots faces, that he Harry Potter was Lord Gryffindor, their king. Oh, how he wished that could be but he would save that for a more important time and place.

Summoning his Gryffindor courage Harry walked into his room where Morgan was waiting with all his clothes scattered around. "Merlin help me." he muttered under his breath at the smile Morgan gave him. "This will take hours." Morgan started zipping around the room, mixing and matching his robes for the right combination for the Ball.

~Several hours later~

It was an extremely exhausted Harry that finally crawled into bed as Morgan had finished with the 'Perfect' outfit. He yawned and rolled over onto his side, not even bothering to get underdressed as he drifted off to sleep.

~Friday Afternoon~

"Is my tie straight, Sirius?" A nervous Harry asked as he fumbled around with his dress robes.

Sirius stood up and walked over to his Godson and slightly adjusted the tie.

"You look fine, Harry." Sirius smiled at him, "Just relax, be yourself and have fun."

Harry inhaled deeply and then slowly let it out. He stood taller and more gracefully. He now appeared to be someone who meant business. Confidence oozed from him and his eyes changed into a raw but determined intensity.

"Wow..." Sirius commented as he watched his godson change.

"What?" Harry asked with a smirk, "I have to appear that I belong there with whose pureblood bigots."

Sirius smirked. "Just save the memory for me when you see Malfoy. I would love to see that greasy git's face."

Harry let out a chuckle. "Not as much as me, Sirius. Not as much as me."

Harry grabbed his invitation and stepped into the floo. A burst of green flames and he was on his way.

~Ministry of Magic, Grand Ballroom~

Harry appeared just outside the entrance for the party. He dusted off the tiny amount of soot from him before striding over to the doorman. He held out his invitation and flashed a smile to the man. After glancing at the name the man's eyes went directly to Harry's forehead.

"Master Potter, please step in." he said with a bow. Harry thanked him and entered the hall. He was met with a smaller room then his giant entrance/ballroom in Potter manor but still was amazed to see the amount of people. Hundreds of witches and wizards mingled around the room. Harry quickly realized that not all the witches and wizards where from Britain. The main clue was the style of dress then the second was the different accents. Harry made his way through the crowd looking for one witch in particular. He had just passed a group of wizards in dark furs and heavy accents before his name was yelled across the floor.

He had hoped a female voice would have called him but this one was definitely male and belonging to one he really could care less about. Fudge draped an arm around his shoulders as he met him.

"Harry, my boy, so glad you could make it." the overly cheerful man said as he steered Harry across the room. "How has your summer been, Harry?"

"The start was terrible but I have to say that the rest is by far the best yet."

"Good to hear. Hopefully this ball can make it even better, yes?"

"Well the night is still young, Minister." Harry added with a bit of humour. He got the desired effect as Fudge laughed heartily.

"Indeed, my boy, indeed." they stopped walking and Fudge cleared his throat.

A group of men and women stood in a rather large circle. The man directly in front of them turned around to smile at Harry.

"Minister Van, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

-"Likewise, Minister."- Harry spoke in Bulgarian. The shocked expression upon the man turned into a joyful smile.

-"Finally someone in this country that speaks my language. Do you know how hard it is to get my point across when I have this damn language barrier."-

-"I have problems like that even in my own language, especially when dealing with the ministry."-

This got the Bulgarian Minister laughing so hard that many people in the circle turned their attention upon them. The minister placed his arm around Harry's shoulders to help him remain on his feet. Finally calming down enough to whisper to Harry.

-"Fudge really doesn't know how to run a government."-

Harry nodded in agreement after all of his lordship lessons with both Sirius and Morgan. -"I will say one thing for him though."-

-"And what's that?"-

-"Fudge knows how to use the public and their opinion to his advantage."- The minister smiled at that and nodded in agreement. The minister was about to further comment but the unmistakable drawl of Lucius Malfoy floated across to them.

"Listening to the lies and fables of a little boy is very 'unprofessional' Minister Van."

The Minister was shocked at this display of disrespect to both Harry and himself.

"Potter get away from the Minister. This is a party for Lords and Ladies and other respectful members of the community."

The Bulgarian Minister was about to speak when Harry's voice stopped him. -"The bigoted ass has finally made an appearance. Don't worry, Minister, I can handle him."

The Minister's lips tugged a little upwards as he let Harry have the floor. By this point many people were watching the confrontation.

"Well it is a good thing that you are a Lord then Malfoy because that part of respectful members of the community would not include you."

Many people had to hide gleeful smiles at that statement. Malfoy was livid.

"And how is it that you can grace us with your presence tonight,'Potter.'"

"That is 'Lord' Potter to you, Lord Malfoy." Many people were shocked about this declaration.

"Impossible. You can't possibly be a Lord."

Harry flashing his ring was all he needed to answer. Many pureblood lords would never question any further but the Malfoys were infamous for not knowing when to shut their mouths.

"That must be a fake!" Lucius bellowed.

"I find that hard to believe!" a powerful voice cut out. Harry turned around to see Ragnok standing behind him.

"And why is that!"

"Because I was the one who performed Lord Potter's ritual of inheritance."

If Lucius had thought up any more arguments, they had died on his tongue. If the leader of the goblins himself gave Harry Potter his Lordship then this was fact and respect for the boy just shot through the roof.

"Good evening, Ragnok." Harry bowed to the goblin.

"Good evening to you, Harry." Ragnok returned and bowed back then the two shook hands. To say Minister Van was shocked was an understatement. No one was on this good of terms with the goblins.

"I didn't know you would be here." Harry said then added, "I guess you're here because you're a respected member of the community."

The goblin king burst out laughing and smacked Harry affectionately on the arm. "Not many would say I am a respected member of the community but I will take it as a complement, Harry."

"I was being honest." Harry stated plainly.

"And that is why we have a friendship." the goblin smiled. The surrounding people stared wide eyed at the two of them with disbelief. Harry Potter was a Lord and a friend of the Goblin King. The night had turned the whole wizarding world on it's head by Harry's actions but the night still had much more to reveal.

"Ah! Harry!" A man with blond hair walked over. "I was wondering when you would show up. /And I must say you did so in style/." said Henry Delacour, switching to French at the end.

/"How so?"/ Harry asked and switched seamlessly to French.

/"Making friends with the Bulgarian Minister. Holding your own against Malfoy and displaying your friendship with Ragnok in public. You have turned more than a few heads tonight and you've only been here for about twenty minutes."/

Harry shrugged, /"I do what feels right"/

Henry smiled and switched back to English as he knew it was rude to the other people around them. "So Harry are you enjoying the party so far."

"Yes I am Henry but I think I would enjoy it more if I was in the company of your daughter tonight." Harry smiled with total honest. He really wanted to see Fleur again.

Henry cracked a large grin and pointed to the south end of the hall. "Just follow the helpless boys and you'll find her. She is waiting for you but her patience is getting a little thin." Henry instructed, "Oh and Harry would you mind beating the boys back a little."

"Of course." Harry smiled, "If you'll excuse me I do not want to keep a witch waiting." Harry said addressing the crowd. "A pleasure to have met you Minister Van. Henry, Ragnok, I'll see you later."

They nodded to him and Harry disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind very mixed feelings. Fudge was a little put out that Harry had not really addressed him but thankfully he didn't attack him like Malfoy. Lucius was red from anger. While both the French Ambassador and Bulgarian Minister smiled at the boy's retreating form. And Ragnok took it all in with a smile.

Harry had ended up having to push through groups of people when they refused to acknowledge him. Harry then came across a sight that made his blood boil. There was a swarm of boys and men circling a table at the far end of the hall. Harry was disgusted to see them circling Fleur like she was a piece of meat and they were all hungry wolves.

The time he had met Fleur, she had been beautiful and smiled the whole time. That was not how she appeared to be at this moment. Her face displayed no happiness. No smile. A grimace was very pronounced and her eyes spelled danger. She was as scary looking as a harpy. She even had her claws out and was itching to use them. The thing that made Harry's anger come froth was Draco Malfoy sitting beside her and trying his hardest to impress her. Harry had seen enough and marched forward. He pulled out his wand and cast a powerful compulsion charm on all the brainless animals except Malfoy. Soon all of them had the sudden urge to go to the buffet or use the washroom. A rush of men and boys raced passed Harry on their way to their destinations. Leaving Harry with one last shark in the water.

He stepped forward and in Fleur's path of sight. Her eyes locked onto him and she smiled widely. Draco stopped for a second and turned his glaze on Harry.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing here!" the pale boy screamed.

"I planned on asking Miss Delacour for a dance."

"I meant what are you doing at this party!"

"I was invited, Malfoy. I thought that was obvious."

"I find that hard to believe." the Malfoy heir sneered, "This party is only open to the Nobility of Britain and some foreign ambassadors."

"And that is why I am here." Harry answered and flashed his family ring.

Harry believed that this was the first time he had seen a gobsmacked Draco Malfoy. He ignored his classmate and turned his attention back to Fleur.

"Well, Miss Delacour would you do me the honour of a dance?" Harry asked while bowing and extending his hand.

"Of course, Lord Potter." she quickly stood and followed Harry to the dance floor.

They dance in silence for a little while, getting used to how their partner moved.

"Well umm..." Harry started, "It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Harry."

"You look beautiful by the way." Harry blurted out and blushed right away.

"Thank... you." Fleur said as her face almost went crimson. She was wearing a silky blue dress that went to her knees and had a crisscross pattern on her back. The dress really made her eyes glow.

"You look handsome yourself." she replied with her face going even more red.

"T-thanks."

They continued to dance and fell into comfortable conversation once their blushes had died down a bit. Fleur was smiling again and Harry was glad that she was happy but that was not to last.

Being too damn prideful and an idiot, Malfoy had stomped over to them. He grabbed Fleur's wrist and pulled her off Harry.

"What do you think you are doing!" Fleur spat in Draco's face.

"You're done dancing with trash." he said venomously. "You're going to dance with someone who you deserve."

"Then why did you stop Harry and I."

Malfoy's face twisted in rage. "How dare you. He is nothing but a half-blood. He doesn't deserve anything but filthy mudbloods."

Fleur showed her Veela heritage as flames licked her hands. "How disgusting are you, you inbred poof! I am a half-blood and am proud to be one. You have no claim over me and will never touch me again!" the flames on her hands pulsed and Draco yelped as his hand was burned.

"I am with Harry and will remain with him as long as we both shall wish. I would never even look at you as you make my stomach ill just looking at the pitiful being that-"

SMACK!

Fleur was on the ground nursing her quickly swelling cheek. Draco had raised his hand again to strike her but found himself hang upside-down in mid air with Harry Potter's wand between his eyes. Draco took one look into those pits of burning green fire and saw hell. Harry had a visible aura around him that was crackling with rage. The flaming eyes of Harry were eerily similar to killing curse green.

"You will apologize to Fleur or I'll blow your head off and end the Malfoy line." Harry's voice thundered authority.

A yellow liquid ran down Draco's face and started dripping to the floor.

"Your answer!" Harry ordered as his wand turned a sickly pink.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Please f-forgive m-m-m-me."

Harry looked to Fleur who was in shock. "Your answer, Fleur?" Harry asked in a much gentler voice.

She just nodded and Harry dropped Draco into the pool of his own piss. Harry then crouched and ran his wand along Fleur's face. The swelling and split lip healed in a matter of seconds and Harry gently pulled Fleur to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Qui. Merci beaucoup." Harry smiled.

"What have you done to my SON!" Lucius roared as he aimed his wand at Harry. "Avada-"

"Exspelliraus!"

Malfoy's wand flew into Henry's out stretched hand. "How dare you!" Malfoy yelled as he rounded on Henry.

"How dare I!" Henry's ambassador mask fell and the scariness that Harry had just displayed was channelled through Henry now.

"How dare your son hit a witch! How dare he attack an ambassador! How dare you attempt to cast an unforgiveable at my daughter!"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do! You filthy half-blood!" Lucius demanded.

"I am the French ambassador and will press charges on you attacking a foreign diplomat. A charge that the ICW takes with great concern."

Malfoy growled and grabbed his son who was still stunned. "You will hear from my lawyers, Potter!"

"That's Lord Potter to you, Lord Malfoy." Harry stated with loathing.

"My wand." demanded Lucius as he held out his hand to Henry.

"What wand?"

"The one you disarmed from me!"

"Oh you mean these sticks!" Henry said innocently. He opened his hand to show a wand split in half.

"I am going to sue you! You will regret ever messing with a Malfoy!"

The Malfoy men disappeared with Lucius using Draco's wand.

Henry rushed to his daughter and examined her. He kept turning her head and seeing if she was really alright. Finally deeming her ok, he turned his attention to Harry.

"Thank you for your assistance, Harry."

"It was nothing, sir." Harry smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome, Fleur." Harry smiled more and offered his arm, "Would you like to continue dancing?"

Fleur smiled brightly, "Qui, Harry."

The two moved back onto the center of the dance floor and resumed their dance. The rest of the dancers had stopped to watch the confrontation had finally snapped out of their daze and joined the young couple on the dance floor.

They had been dancing for a hour when Fleur felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a pretty blonde witch with striking blue eyes. The witch smiled at her, "May I interrupt and dance with my Lord?"

Fleur's mouth dropped open, "Y-your L-l-lord?"

"Hello, Lady Lovegood." Harry greeted her.

"Hello, Harry. May I have a dance?"

"Fleur?" Harry asked her. "May I introduce my very good friend Luna Lovegood."

"Umm... Hello Miss Lovegood."

"It's Luna." She said dreamily, "If I can call you Fleur."

The french witch nodded slowly.

"Fleur are you alright if I dance with Luna for a little while. I promise the last dance to you though." Harry smiled at her with a slight blush.

"Ok, Harry."

Luna wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he placed his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music. Luna smiled up at Harry before whispering to him, "Your girlfriend looks a bit jealous."

Harry glance over Luna's shoulder to see Fleur staring daggers into the back of Luna's head. "Umm... Yeah she looks a bit-"

"Pissed off?" Luna offered.

"Yep."

"Well any girl would be if their boyfriend was dancing with another witch."

"She isn't really my girlfriend." Harry said with a blush.

"If that's what you say Harry." Luna smiled, "But what you say and what you do are completely different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your actions earlier."

"What about them?"

Luna signed, why do boys have to be so stupid and clueless, "Those actions didn't seem like something you would have done if she hadn't meant something to you."

Harry stared at her with an emotionless face before glancing at Fleur, "Maybe." he said after awhile, "She does mean something to me. It feels odd though."

"How so?" Luna asked as her eyes stared deeply into his.

"I feel something for her that is similar to the feelings I have for Sirius and Remus but different. I also have this feeling for you as well." Luna blinked in surprise as he continued, "I view you as the sister I never had."

Luna's eyes started to water and tears escaped down her face. Harry quickly brushed when away. "Luna are you ok?"

"Thank you, big brother?"

"Big brother?" Harry asked in shock.

"Can I call you that? Please?" Luna asked as she tightened her hold on Harry.

"As long as I can call you little sister."

Luna hugged Harry tightly and he hugged her back. Luna turned her head and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you, Luna."

Harry slid out of the embrace to see a flash of silver-blonde hair disappear in the crowd. "Fleur?" he asked out loud.

"Oh she misunderstood." Luna stared at the spot the girl vanished from, "Go get her Romeo!"

Harry stared at his new little sister with a confused look.

"Go tell her you like her and that I am like a sister to you!" Luna ordered but he still didn't move, "The feeling you have is that you like her! As in a crush! But more!" Luna explained bluntly, "Now Go!"

Harry raced through the crowd looking for the French witch as Luna's information ran through his head. 'Do I really like her? I-I don't know.' Harry was still searching but his brain was on overload. 'I feel happy and nervous around her. I think she is so beautiful. Her smile is to die for. I loved her letters. I couldn't wait for her to send a reply.' Harry slowed down to a stop and stared at the floor. The information in his head had sorted itself out and he knew the answer. 'I do like her.'

He heard a sniffle and turned to see a bunch of potted plants in the corner of the room. He heard the sniffle again and walked closer to the plants. Pushing the leaves out of the way he found Fleur sitting on a small bench. Some tears in her eyes.

"Fleur?" he asked slowly as he walked towards her. She looked up sharply at him. Venom in her eyes with a slightly hurt look in the background.

"What?" she spat.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you care?" her hostility clearly there.

"I'm sorry but it's not what you think."

"Not what I think!" she shouted, "Then please explain why you through me to the side and let that tart hang all over you!"

"Don't call her a tart and just LISTEN!" Harry yelled in the same powerful voice. Fleur flinched and Harry hated that he yelled at her. "Fleur," he said in a gentle voice again, "we aren't dating."

She looked like she was going to shout again but Harry raised a hand, "Please let me finish." she stared at him.

"Fleur we aren't dating and I do feel that way about you but we never said anything about us being together. I didn't throw you aside. Luna is like a little sister to me and I want to protect her. I only wanted to dance with her for a little while so as to not be rude and ignore her. She just hugged me in a sisterly way. Not as a girlfriend. I don't see her that way and she doesn't look at me that way either. I do... umm I do like you Fleur. And well I'm not really good with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing but would you umm... you know."

She continued to look blankly at him even though she knew what he was getting at she still wanted him to say it.

"Fleur would you l-like to b-b-be my girlfriend?" Harry asked full of nerves.

She stared at him for a while and then a blush crept on her face and she smiled, "Qui Harry I would love to."

She tackled him with a hug and he hugged her back. They stayed like that, hidden in the jungle of potted plants, for a while until Harry asked a question he needed the answer to.

"Fleur, are we ok now?"

"Yes, Harry." she smiled and pecked his lips. An action that surprised her more than Harry. Both went bright red. They looked at each other and then slowly moved closer. Their lips so close and they lightly touched. Harry was amazed at the gentle-softness of her lips. His mind went blank as all his other senses stopped except his feeling of touch. His lips were a bit dry but soften as her moist lips continued to hold his. Harry pushed forward a bit more and wasn't surprised to feel her return the pressure. The gentle kiss had deepened as Harry experienced his first real kiss. His heart was racing faster than his Firebolt and he felt the blood roaring in his ears. Sirius' duelling training had never made him feel this surge of adrenaline before. He loved this, this feeling.

Finally as soon as it had began it ended. His lungs cried out for air and they separated. Fleur was panting as hard as Harry and by the look of her, she had felt the same way about the kiss.

"Wow..." was all Harry said.

"Incredible..." Fleur said in agreement.

Both stared into the others eyes and then they heard a giggle. Both turned to the side and saw big blue eyes. Luna stepped out of the plants and smiled at them. "That was sure some kiss." she stated and had the desired affect as both their faces burned.

"Shall we rejoin the party or would the two of you like some alone time?" Luna said with a flirtatious wink.

"Party sounds good!" Fleur stated and Harry nodded in agreement.

They slid out of the flowers and walked to the empty table that Harry had found Fleur at. Once seated Luna asked Harry to go and get them all punch. Once he was gone the younger girl turned to the year older witch.

"I hope Harry explained everything?" She asked. Fleur nodded.

"Good." Luna dropped her smile and became deadly serious, "You had better not harm my big brother." she hissed.

Fleur was startled to see the change in the girl. "I won't hurt him."

"Make sure you don't. You have no idea the hardships he has had-"

"Except I do."

"Do you?"

"He told me about his family and abuse in his letters to me. I then told him about the bullying I had to deal with." Luna was impressed by this and was about to comment when Harry sat down and handed when their drinks. Both girls thanked him with a smile.

"So Fleur," Luna started after a few sips of her drink, "You're a Veela, right?"

Fleur coughed as she sprayed her drink everywhere. "How do you know that?!"

"Well it was kind of obvious."

"What's a Veela?" Harry asked.

Both witches turned to look at him.

"He doesn't know?" Fleur asked in shock, "I thought he might have guessed by now."

"Harry, for some reason, isn't affected by your allure."

"Allure?" asked a completely lost Harry.

"Shall I let you tell him?" Luna addressed Fleur.

"Qui." Fleur took a breath to organize her thoughts.

"I am a Veela, Harry."

"Ok. What is a Veela?"

"Veela are magical creatures that are not quite human. We are extremely beautiful women that project an allure which is a magical pull that seduces males even without the Veela trying. We are sort of like harpies in Greek mythology. We can be breath taking beautiful but if we are threatened or need to fight we can change into a creature that is similar to a harpy. We grow wings and feathers as well as beaks. We have power over fire magic. Almost like an elemental." She paused to let Harry process the information.

"Now the allure is a magic that, as I just said, projects around us. Our allure is more powerful when me sing, dance or laugh. Basically when we are happy the allure blasts from us. It is a magic that we have so males will not hurts us. That is not always the case as when the allure has a very strong hold on people they boast and try to impress us. They are fools. The allure is more a curse than a blessing."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well you saw the way that blond haired jerk reacted." she huffed and Harry cursed Draco. "The allure can over power some males until they are in a lust-filled state. At this point men will rape the Veela and in the worst cases kill them."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled through clenched teeth. Visible anger and rage flicked across his face and his hands shook.

Fleur smiled a bit at him. He cared so much.

"Those bastards!"

"Relax, Harry." Fleur soothed him as she held his hand. Immediately he calmed down and looked at her.

"Another thing the allure can do." she said with a blush.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at her, red colouring his face.

"Being a Veela is a hard life if you are not around your own kind."

"How so?"

"Males chase us and women hate us."

Harry nodded at the statement, "I can relate." he said as he pointed to his scar. Fleur nodded at him.

"So can you conjure up a fireball?" Harry asked.

Fleur held out her hand with her palm facing up then a ball of fire burst into her hand.

"Wicked!" Harry smiled as he stared at her hand. Fleur just laughed at his excited face. Luna joined in as Harry just smiled.

"Hey, hang on." Harry thought, "How is it that I'm not affected by your allure?"

"You must be a strong willed man then." Fleur said with a smile.

Harry blushed deeply but gave her a small smile. Luna had then jumped in and talked to Fleur. Asking questions that Harry already knew the answer to. Then after the brief question and answer with Fleur, Luna got the same treatment.

Luna told them that her mom had died while experimenting on some rather violent spells when Luna was nine. She misses her. Her father writes the Quibbler and also owns a pub in Diagon Alley which makes more than enough profit for them to live on. The magazine is actually more of a hobby and Xeno tries to see how many people will believe his stories.

Luna explained to Fleur that the Potters and Lovegoods had been family friends and allies for centuries. That is how Luna and Harry met. She explains that she is so happy to have Harry in her life as she always wanted a brother. She hugs Harry and asks for one more dance before he dances with Fleur.

Harry is on the dance floor with Luna when Xeno walks over with Fleur as his dance partner.

"My I switch partners, Lord Potter?"

"As long as the Ladies are in agreement, Lord Lovegood."

Both girls switched immediately with happy smiles. Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he gentle placed his hands on her hips. Luna and her father started waltzing around the room as Harry and Fleur choose to stay close to each other. The music slowly tuned down to a soothing pace as Harry and Fleur moved closer together. She rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat as it went along with the music.

Fleur looked up at Harry when he stiffened slightly. He was looking over her shoulder and Fleur followed his glaze. Her father and Dumbledore stood along the edge of the dance floor. Smilingly at the two of them. Henry had a bit of a smile but once he saw how happy Fleur was his own smile grew.

Fleur looked back at Harry. "My father is fine. Relax."

Again that soothing feeling slowly ran up and down his body. Harry smiled as he visibly relaxed. She placed her head back on his chest. The music died down completely put they remained swaying for a while longer. They finally stopped and looked into each others eyes. Fleur's eyes flashed for a moment and she reached up and placed her lips on his again. Harry felt everything from last time rush through him again. His left hand was placed on her lower back and his right hand was cupping her cheek. Fleur's hands were at the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Their bodies were flush against one another. Deepening the kiss.

An "Ahem!" broke them apart. Standing beside them was Dumbledore, smiling with a bright twinkle in his eyes, Luna and her dad, smiling largely at them, and Fleur's father, Henry, who was half way between a smile and a frown.

"Well did you two enjoy yourselves?" Luna smirked.

Both Fleur and Harry went crimson at this but nodded all the same.

"Well that's great!" Xeno exclaimed, "Parties are made for fun and enjoyment."

"I agree, Xeno." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well we have to get going..." Henry looked at Fleur with a hint of a smile.

"Ok papa." she answered as she hugged Luna and then went back to Harry. She jumped on him and Harry instinctively grabbed her. She kissed him fully on the lips. They broke apart to giggling coming from Luna. They both had goofy grins on their faces and Harry grabbed her hand before she walked over to her father.

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "This may be the last time I see you till next summer."

Fleur tensed and her eyes watered as realization hit her. They both had to return to school. Two different schools. She was a fool to think this would last. "I understand. Goodbye Harry."

She made to leave but he pulled her back again. She looked into his eyes and saw determination. "Promise me you'll write every week." he said.

The sadness melted away as Fleur realized that he still wanted to try dating. "I promise if you promise."

"Of course."

"Well this is going to be a very long distance relationship." Fleur pointed out.

"Well all we can do is try." Harry grinned.

"It will be really hard."

"Well there is the easy way."

"The easy way?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"We could walk away as friends and see if we could try again when we are older." Harry explained. Fleur's face fell at this and moved a bit away from him.

"Fleur."

"What?" she said in a slightly hurt tone.

"A very wise wizard once said that we have two chives in life." Harry started as she looked at him while Harry's glaze flicked to Dumbledore. "There is what is easy and what is right... I plan to do what is right."

Fleur jumped into his arms again and Harry stumbled backwards. A timber later and they were both on the floor. An insanely happy Fleur kissed him as she started to glow. Harry stared in awe of her. Her smile was radiant. She kissed him again and this time Harry glowed too but not as brightly as her.

Henry, Xeno and Dumbledore stared in shock at what was happening. Harry and Fleur both stood up again. Then Fleur approached her father. He stared at her than switched his glaze at Harry. He swept Harry into a hug which surprised everyone. Harry nervously patted his back. Henry whispered to him, "You made a very big oath to my daughter. Do. Not. Hurt. Her."

"It would be a cold day in hell if I ever let that happen." Harry promised. Henry clapped him on the back and gave a short nod.

"Good bye, Harry." Fleur smiled.

"Yeah, see you later." and with a pop the Delacours disappeared.

"Bye, Big brother." Luna said as she hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. Then the Lovegoods too popped away.

"Well shall we, Harry?" Dumbledore offered his arm. With a nod, Harry grabbed his headmasters arm and disappeared from the ministry.

They appeared in the entrance hall of Potter manor. With a faint pop.

"Nightcap, Professor?" Harry offered as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do, Harry." Dumbledore followed his favourite student.

They entered the kitchen to see Remus, Sirius and Dobby playing a game of cards. Harry had to stifle a laugh as Dobby appeared to have the biggest pile of coins. Sirius was the first to see them and jumped to his feet and pulled Harry over to the table.

"So how'd it go!" Sirius interrogated, "Dance with any hot witches!"

Harry shook his head in amusement as he told them what happened except for a lot of details of what happened with Fleur and Luna.

"I know you aren't telling the whole truth." Sirius wagged his finger at his godson.

"Leave him be, Sirius. He doesn't want you teasing him for the rest of the summer." Remus reasoned as he had been on the receiving end of Sirius' teases with his crushes.

"Come on, Harry, just some details." Sirius begged.

"Nope."

"Albus, some help here?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well it is Harry's business if he wishes to share."

"Ah!" yelled Harry in victory.

"But," Albus continued, "He did have the pleasure of enjoying the company of two blonde witches this evening."

"Way to be Harry!" Sirius said slapping his godson's back, "Glad to see you take, a bit, after me!"

Harry sat in shock. 'Did Dumbledore really just throw me under the bus?'

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope to update soon. So until****then. See ya around.**


End file.
